World of Chances
by Jadore Kristen
Summary: Bella might be living the life she always dreamt about, but what happens when her reckless past returns to pay her a visit?
1. Introduction

**A/N:**

**So I finally decided to venture on writing my first fanfic, this is something I've always wanted to do. I'm really REALLY scared! So I ask for your comprehension! *please***

**So this is a little introduction of what the story will be about.**

**(Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.)**

**Please review :D.**

* * *

I'm here…It's here! The chapter of my life that I've been waiting to live since I was just a naive sixteen year old girl, it's finally here. What's gone are the days where I wished time would go by faster. Now I've stopped counting for the years to pass by. I don't want this chapter of my life to end, I want to stay in this moment now and forever. Sadly everything comes to and end; seconds become minutes which turn into hours making a morning become a night, marking the end of a day, a full glass becomes an empty one, a song becomes silent, i can keep on listing things that have an end, even life has one, for some people their end comes quick, for others it's comes slowly, for others it takes forever, some are expect others are not, but we all have expiring days.

I guess if I enjoy every little moment that life has to offer me, no matter how insignificant it might seem to others, then this part of my life will stay with me eternally, it will live in me for as long as my heart beats no matter if that memory is from the past... it will be present with me.

The reason I've longed for this moment so much is not because I had a horrible childhood, because I didn't or that I was unhappy with my life because I wasn't. My teenage years weren't even bad although they were far from perfect, because I did something that will chase me forever and there's nothing I can do to avoid it, to erase it, to make them disappear or to just delete them. Nothing. They'll come and go, like waves hitting the sandcastle so hard they'll completely destroy it, sometimes they'll come as soft foam that will only soak the sand and there will be time with no waves, peaceful times. However, there's no way of predicting when they'll come. I need to be prepared and know how to swim because if not they'll drown me, along with everything else I love. And I won't permit that.

The sandcastle would be my life and the waves are the products of what I did.

The problem is that I am not prepared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and giving this little intro a chance! **

**PLEASE review and tell me what you honestly think. I like sincere responses.**


	2. Chapter 1: French Flirtations

**A/N:**

**It's finally here! Sorry for the delay, I had a busy week and weekend.**

**I'm so nervous about it, so please have mercy!**

**So… here we go, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_**~oOo~**_

_**Chapter 1: French Flirtations**_

"Good morning sunshine! Rise and shine!" I sang to my beloved husband, as I placed soft kisses on top of his very muscular chest, hoping this will lighten up his mood. He definitely wasn't a morning person during the weekdays but on the weekend, he was a completely different story.

On the weekends I didn't wake up to a moody ass. No, I woke up to the delicious smell of a just cooked breakfast, fresh made orange, along with a couple of warm kisses being placed all over my body. It made me feel like a princess or maybe a queen? Same shit.

But from Monday to Friday when I actually woke up to an annoying ass, I tried to repay what that ass had given me on Saturday and Sunday.

So back to mission impossible. "Hmmmmm" was all I got back from him as he rolled from his back to his stomach, shielding his face from the morning light.

So my lips started kissing their way up to his jaw, his very scruffy but so fucking sexy jaw.

"You need to shave love." I whispered to him, as I traced with my finger the edge of his jaw, secretly wishing he didn't have to. Scruffy Edward is so hot, but it's Monday, which means we have to go to work and he need to look presentable.

If he don't get our asses out of be right now, we are going to be late.

"Mhhhmmmm" was all I got in return again.

Apparently this wasn't working, I haven't gotten the 'Good morning Bella' I've secretly been waiting for since I woke up. Oh how I miss the weekends.

Not knowing what else to do, I turned around, still not letting go of him, to catch a glimpse of the time. The alarm clock was marking 8:37 AM in big bright red numbers, great, now it's seriously getting late, we need to be there by at least at 9:15, and Edward, who was still laying down next to me, takes longer than the Queen of mother-fucking-England to get ready. I was almost ready, I just needed to get changed. Breakfast was already cooked as well, it was just the sleepy beauty that was missing.

Oh well at least one of us has to show up to work. I can't keep wasting my time trying to wake him up. I'm sure he sensed I was getting a little pissed off because as I started to stand up, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my hips, trying to pull me back into the bed.

The sad news are that they succeeded.

His hot breath was brushing behind my ear and his smooth lips were softly planting open mouth kisses on the nook of my neck. It was when Edward did these little things, that he had the power to make me forget about everything that was going on. Was I that easy? Well when it came to Edward I think I was.

"Bathroom or breakfast?" He asked in defeat.

"Go shower love, breakfast is already made," I said as he released me from the embrace.

"Okay, I'll make it fast. We don't want to be late right?" He said innocently, trying to smooth things out.

I was already making my way towards our closet when he said the words I've been longing to hear since the very first moment I opened my eyes this morning:

"Good morning _ma chérie_". He spoke in a perfectly fluent French accent.

And with that, he had me. It was really that easy after all. However, I couldn't deny him what I was really feeling right now. He needed to know. His velvet voice itself is very seductive and adding French to the mixture only made him more irresistible to my eyes. He knows what French does to me.

So I turned around and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, so that he would see that everything was okay, that I was no longer mad. But I felt that he still wasn't buying it, so I literally just ran across the room and straddled him, hoping that maybe that would make him understand.

I pressed my forehead to his, and whispered through my ragged breath product of the little running but mostly because of the excitement.

"Good morning _mon chéri, Je t'aime." _I replied to him, hoping I nailed my pronunciation.

Sticking to our "French" flirtations, I crashed my mouth to his, giving him a very passionate, sexy, and worth of screaming _"Ohh la la"_ French kiss. My arms quickly found their way to his neck, quickly wrapping themselves like snakes around it as my fingers left trails when raking their way through his hair. As for our tongues, when can say they had a life of their own, dancing to a quick tempo. Edward was trying to pull me closer to him, but this was already going too far, if we continued, we surely weren't going to make it to work at all. This time, I'll be the guilty one. I slowly start to remove my tongue from his mouth. I didn't want it to feel abrupt and I surely didn't want it to end it but we were running out of time.

As soon as our lips detached, both of us were trying to catch our breath. Our eyes were fixed into each other's eyes. Brown to green and green to brown.

It was one of those moments that when you look into someone's eyes for the first time you instantly click, you feel a connection. That's what I felt the first time I looked into his eyes, back then I was afraid of this strange feeling, until I understood what it meant.

Now it's like if I was able to see into his soul through his eyes. I only hoped Edward could feel this same thing. I hope that he's able to see my soul through my eyes. This is something I would never want to experience with anybody else. This is something I am not interested in sharing with another man other than Edward.

This is as intimate as you can get, when it's not making love or speaking truthful words.

This is_ ours_.

"I'll go... take shower," He said, bringing be back from my little reverie.

"You're right," I said as I started to get up.

"I love you Bella. Sorry about before, you know I'm not a morning person but there's no excuse. I acted like a complete jerk. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are a caring wife and I love you for that...and much more"

"It's okay love, I was just being a winy ass bitch, don't worry about it. It was nothing but now it's late and my fault" I replied as I turned before entering the bathroom to face him.

"Yes, it's getting late but now we can share the blame." We both chuckled.

I gave him a chaste kiss finally making my way out of our room, heading towards the bathroom to the walking closet.

_**~oOo~**_

I was packing to-go the delicious French toasts I had made Edward for breakfast.

I had to eat alone though because Edward had to shower. However, that was okay because I plan on continuing our little morning scene when we get back from work tonight. If you know what I'm talking about.

We are on our way to work now,_ finally_.

We are currently working together on the same project, for us this kind of opportunity doesn't show up very often so I'm really enjoying to be working with Edward. Even though it's not like we have a direct connection once were are at work but his job couldn't be done without mine and mine without his wouldn't exist. But it's the little things like being able to have lunch together, casually seeing each other every now and then or just arriving and going home together makes my day much better.

Edward and I work in the film industry; he as a really well-known movie director and I am a script writer. If it wasn't for our shared passion for the film industry, we would never have met.

We both went to SCAD – Savannah College of Art and Design – and that was the decision that changed our lives, for good.

I decided to go to Georgia because it was far enough from Forks, Washington but the closest place to my mom, who lived in Florida. I could have easily gone to Washington's State University, but I needed to escape from Forks. What I did was still fresh and I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't show my face. No matter how little or how much time had passed since that I couldn't be in peace with myself.

This is all I can make myself remember, most of it for some reason is really hard to recall, in a way I am glad I don't remember, therapy must have worked. This is the first time in about six years that I find myself thinking about those days.

You see, in a small town like Forks, it is hard to forget about things like that, but even if people forgot about it, staying there wasn't an option, since my dad basically kicked me out of the house. He said that as soon as I graduated from high school I was on my own. He was mad at me, he had warned me.

Going anywhere nearby wouldn't have helped either. _It_ would have followed me.

That's the reason why I started writing, to escape from what was going on around me. My therapist told me that writing would be a good distraction as well as a way to let it all out.

I hated technology, ran away from a social life, and I obviously didn't want to go out. I tried to stay out of everybody's way; I also realized you really don't have true friends.

Thankfully, it was already senior year when _it_ happened. It was only a matter of time until I could leave the small town of Forks to a distant state. A place far enough where I could make a fresh start, and where I could have the chance to be someone new, a place where people wouldn't know about me or my past. A place where I wouldn't be judge, simply because_ I_ did or _they_ did, never happened. _They_ didn't existed because nobody would know about them. Well at least that was all I was hoping for.

God answered my prayers because college was great. I wasn't the naïve small town girl anymore. I built a new Isabella Swan. I tried my best to socialize a little more. But like everything It was not easy. It was hard for me to regain that trust in people, new people.

Therapy had come in handy, when building the new me. Thanks to my therapy sessions I was able to get over my past. I learned from my mistakes, I knew better now. I learned, the hard way, that actions have consequences. I was careful know.

I wasn't the childish and trustful Bella. I was aware of the kinds of people out there. If bad things could happen in a small town, what couldn't happen in college. there for I was prepared.

But just because I didn't trust people a 100% didn't mean that I wasn't allowing myself to make new friends.

No, the new Bella was strong and confident.

I made a few friends, I didn't particularly let them deep inside myself, because I was going to risk it and out myself out there, but a hung with the right crowd. People I felt comfortable with, people with which I felt no peer-pressure to do things I didn't wanted to. The new Bella knew how to say no.

I had my girls and everything was dandy, I just keep my private life private, to myself.

Until one day this extremely caring and loving guy came along. At first I really disliked him, he reminded me of the people back in Forks, of my "friends". I did everything I possible could to avoid him, but he always found his way to get to me.

I decided to stop ditching him, hoping that maybe he would get bored of me, I wasn't much of a "wow".

And after all I went through how could _I _judge him just because he reminded me of other people. I didn't even knew him. _Everyone deserves a chance. _I had to remind myself that not everyone in the world had to be like _them_.

So I gave him an opportunity and little by little we started talking and the more we spoke the more I realized that he was actually a very sweet and nice guy. He was popular though and that scared me. I ran away from popularity, because popularity was the main factor that lead me to do what I did._ I knew better now_, I reminded myself all that time.

But he was different, he wouldn't let peer pressure influence him. That was something I admired from him, something I wish I could have learned and done before.

He was popular but he wasn't much of a partier. Don't get me wrong, I am no trying to say that he was a saint and didn't pop up to one or two parties now and then or that he didn't drink or smoke his cigs and maybe a joint, he was a young man after all, he just did it moderately. I liked that aspect, that part of him. It proved me he wasn't your typical college guy gone wild.

The direction our relationship was taking was the thing that scared me the most. We were becoming very close. We would help each other with our projects. We would go out with some friends or just simply spend quality time together. We really enjoyed each other's company and that's how I fell for him. I don't know what was it about him that gave him access to my mind and heart. Of one thing I was absolutely sure about; I head over heels for him.

A part of me told me I could be making a huge mistake, that I would regret later on. Something told me he was different, that he was worth the shot.

I decided to listened to that something else, my heart.

I still kept my guard up though. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

I think by now we all know that guys is right? Yes, It's my dear husband Edward.

Since day one he treated me with respect, the way every man should treat a woman. He cared for me so much, but above all, he loved me for who I was, regardless of where I came from.

My plan worked out. I was just Bella Swan. I had no nicknames. I had no past to regret, all my traumas were gotten over, and I had Edward and If I had him, I had everything I needed in order to survive.

Six years of friendship and 1 years of marriage later, I can still say that letting myself trust Edward Cullen was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Who knows where I would be If I hadn't given Edward a chance.

Even now as I'm thinking my life through, I only hold vague memories . Thankfully they are memories that cause me no pain at all.

I am happy and I'm living the life I always dreamed about…and talking about my dream, I better get back to work.

_**~oOo~**_

I'm making dinner tonight. I love cooking for the two of us. As a teen, I hated doing chores and cooking but this is my house, our house, and I enjoy doing these things. Of all, my favorite thing to do is cook for my husband. I have to admit that I adore playing wife.

"Honey, dinner's ready!" I shouted fro m the kitchen as I was getting a cold beer out from the fridge and Edward's beer mug from the freezer. I had placed in the fridge this morning before leaving for work, I know how he likes them really really cold. So I am trying to please him in a way. These little things catch a man's attention. Believe me.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, walking down the stairs. I couldn't help but start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What happened?" he asked clueless. He can be so innocent sometimes.

"That's what she said, honey. That's what she said." I repeated myself in between my laughs.

"So childish Bella, for a moment I had forgotten that I had such a pervert for a wife." He said, laughing this time.

"Pshhh don't complain mister, are you saying you don't_ enjoy_ having a perv for a wife? I also recall having a perverted husband. Don't go all Saint Joseph on me. It's not my fault that you're not a fast thinker."

"Yeah I guess that's true. I do _enjoy_ having a pervy wifey" He said smiling as he come closer and hugged me from behind, tickling my neck with his nose, "So what's for dinner?"

"Umm I made a tuna casserole along with a _very very_ cold beer for you honey," I said as I showed him his beer and mug, one in each hand. "I don't even know if it's a good match…you know beer and pasta, but I have some making up to do and I know how much you love your cold beer" I said as a coy smile started to form on my face.

"Bella, love…" He started. "What did I say this morning? It's okay, it's not your fault at all, and if there's someone to blame that would be me. I was the one being a jerk when you were only trying to ease my morning mood."

"or morning wood?" I started to laugh at my on lame joke again. " No but then I was acting all bitchy about it, making it a big deal out of it!" I said feeling guilty for acting that way this morning.

"Well you had every reason to act like that, but let's just leave the past in the past and let's eat this delicious dinner before it gets cold and drink the beers before they get warm and taste like piss. Plus I'm excited for what you've got planned for later on." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, you're right...but hey! So If I don't have to worry about this morning... I don't have to worry about having making up to do!" I said as we were taking our seats.

"Oh no Bella, you hurt me this morning! Ahh my poor little heart!" he shouted as the clutched his left pect.

I just rolled my eyes, trying so hard to keep my laughter inside.

I really don't have anything 'special' planned for tonight, so I really hope he won't end up disappointed and with his hopes left up high. We'll see what _comes_ along. Wow, am I that horny?

"Yummm this is so good Bella and so was the french toast this morning!" he said with a mouth full of macaroni.

"Thanks honey, I do what I can" I replied, my inner self jumping all over the place because we pleased him.

"Where's your beer? Want me to go get it for you?" He asked.

"Umm no, I'm not in the mood for one tonight."

"Oh, okay, would you like some tea then?" he asked rising up from his chair.

"Yes, tea would be perfect, Hun."

This morning I finally realized something was not okay with me, it's been a while now and I feel like I've been very irresponsible for not doing something about it. Yet today I totally forgot about it again, plus I haven't had any time for myself, having to work on the last details about the script I'm about to turn in.

So until I'm completely certain about what's going on with me… no beer for Bella.

"Here you go, love." He said placing the glass of iced tea in-front of my plate bringing me back from my silent deliberation.

"Thanks honey." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before he went back to his chair.

The rest of dinner went by with us talking about our day and discussing work. After dinner, we started cleaning the kitchen and washing everything I used. There is nothing better and sexier than a husband that helps with the household chores. Right? We know I am.

"We're done Mr. Cullen! Thanks for your help!" I said as I playfully slapped him on the chest with the wet dish rag.

"Ouch Mrs. Cullen, if this is the kind of thanks I get back for my kind actions, I might as well just stop helping!" He said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Oh you wouldn't dare Mr. Cullen!" I exclaimed bringing a hand to my chest, dropping my jaw.

"Try me and you'll see!" he retorted.

"No thank you, honey, I'd like it to stay this way and since you don't like being thanked with slaps then let's go to bed, I'm tired!" I said grabbing him by his hand and leading him up stairs to our bedroom.

He really believed that one. But to be honest I was truly exhausted and you maybe thinking "Dude, all you do I write stuff all day" but it's not as easy as it sounds. Nah ah.

When we got to our room, we both jumped into bed together. We were lying silently on our backs looking up to the ceiling. I was using this quiet time to improvise on something, yes, I was tired but I promised him something and I Isabella Cullen keeps her promises.

He sighed out loud, and whether he would admit it or not, I knew he was tired too. During dinner he told me he had had a tough day at work, so it hit me, I was going to give him a massage. Not any massage… a very slow and seductive massage that was.

"You're tired as well huh?" I said.

"Yeah a little bit, it was a tough day at the set."

I turned over and straddled him. Then I started to unbutton his shirt while kissing my way down to the south of his body.

When I was done with the shirt I took it off and continued with his pants along with his boxers. I couldn't help but smile as I saw how hard he already was. He wasn't going to get off that quickly though.

"Could you please turn around, honey?" I asked sweetly.

"Like laying on my stomach?" He asked, not expecting that.

"Yes, just like that love. Facing the mattress." I replied trying to sound as seductive as I could.

"Okay." he said as he started to turn around, I jumped out of the bed and quickly took all of my clothes off. Not needing any kind interference between his skin and mine.

Once he was lying on his flat belly, I got back on the bed and straddled him on the back, legs over waist, my crotch laying on top of his ass.

With my vanilla lotion smeared fingers I started by massaging his neck and shoulder blades. As soon as my hands touched his skin he started to hum in content.

Then I slowly slid down his body pressing my palms into each side of his back, letting the tips of my breast graze over his skin, stimulating us both. As soon as my now taunted nipples made contact with his skin, a quiet moan escaped from his lips. I carefully moved myself back up so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Are you enjoying your massage Mr. Cullen?" I exhaled deeply so that he could feel the heat of my breath on his skin.

"Yes, very much Mrs. Cullen. I had forgotten how great of a masseuse you are," He slowly, getting relaxed.

"Well I hope you'll never forget again," I teased him, barely humping him.

Continuing with my massage session and started kissing the small of his back, gently squeezing his cute butt cheeks.

"Bella… fuck!" He moaned as I played a little with his butt cheeks. I giggled at his reaction. I bet his poor like cock was piercing a whole through the mattress.

I slowly motioned him to turn his body over. Once he was on his back, I kneeled between his legs and began to to massage the insides of his thighs making my way up to his very hard dick. Once there I stroked his erection once and then I slowly returned the attention back to his thighs. Pure teasing.

"Fuck love you're such a tease!" He moaned again.

I kissed the base of his neck and said nothing, kissing my way back his navel.

To finish it up I wrapped both of my hands around his shaft and started to move each of my hands in opposite directions and got some "ummmms" out of his lips.

"Bella, love," he moaned. "More please."

I glided my hands up and down his length, my thumb running circles over the head of his cock spreading the bit of pre-cum that was there.

From playing with his head, my left hand moved to toy with his balls. I played with them; holding and releasing them, as it they were one of those balls you use to relieve stress. All this while my dominant and slippery hand was sliding up and down his long dick.

I saw as a tiny bit of pre-cum started to appear again, advising me he was close. Kiss his head and gave it a little scratch with my teeth. My hands kept on working, one tightly sliding up and down his shaft as fast as I could as the other kept playing with his sack.

Like three minutes later…

"Bella...love yuuu…" was all he could speak as he came into my hands.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied to his unfinished statement.

"Thank you, Bella. When did hand jobs became so good?"

"You have nothing to thank me for, Hun and I don't know you tell me." I said getting up from our bed.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for being my wife, _mon amour_." I rolled my eyes, knowing that fighting back was pointless, he liked being the one with the final word, just like me, but for tonight...I'll let this one pass.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out. "Now, would you please join me for a shower?"

"Yes, we definitely need one. You more than me. I'd say I'm sorry for getting you dirty but I'm not." He said chuckling as he picked me up, and carried me to our bathroom, for a much needed 'shower', but we all know what that meant.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

**A/N: **

***runs and hides* Soo… how was it? Please be honest with me.. if there's something I need to work on and improve feel free to say it!**

**I'm really learning a lot, I'm also improving my writing skills and discovering new things about life and about myself.**

**BIG to my dear friend Michelle (at)luv4robsten for pre-reading my work. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Your help means A LOT to me.**

**Last but not least thanks to ( AlexMerazAddict ) for re editing !**


	3. Chapter 2: Sticks and Stripes

**Chapter 2: Sticks and Stripes**

_**~oOo~**_

"Hey baby." I whispered softly to my husband as I sat beside him in bed. It was 7:15 in the morning and I was almost ready. I had already eaten breakfast and taken a shower, I was about to start getting changed, but decided to tell Edward I was going to be leaving early this morning.

"Baby." I shook him gently.

He started to blink, trying to make out what was going on.

"Is it time already?" he asked confused.

"Um nope, not at all hun, I just got up early today because I really need to go run some overdue errands before going into work. I just wanted to let you know and see if you were okay with it."

"Yeah, I guess. May I ask what errands you have to run?" he asked curiously.

"I just have to stop and pick up some feminine products and stuff." I said trying not to sound suspicious. He would know if I was lying, and I hate not being able to tell him the truth, but honestly, I wasn't really lying because what I needed to get is considered a feminine product.

"Oh, it's okay with me. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Hun. Go back to sleep, you still have some time." I said placing a soft kiss on his lips as I started to rise from the bed.

"Ouch!" I screamed when all of the sudden I felt a slap on my ass.

Well I guess that's what you get for waking your horny husband up in only a lacy bra and matching undies.

"What the fuck Edward? Seriously? That's very mature of you." I rubbed my butt.

The bastard started to chuckle! Whatever, I wasn't going to fight him about it, I basically asked for it but that hurt. No really, it hurt.

As I was heading to our closet, I got distracted with what I saw in the mirror in-front of me.

"Edward honey, do I look fat?" I asked softly.

"No, you look perfect to me _ma chérie._"he mumbled.

"You're not even looking." I snapped.

"I don't need to look. I know what I have, but if you insist." He rose his upper body from then bed resting his weight on his arms.

"As I said, No you don't look fat to me, _vous êtes très beau pour moi_ and nothing less than _beau_." He said in his perfect French that quickly brought heat to my cheeks and butterflies to my "not fat according to him" tummy.

During high school I never worked out. The words Bella and workout will have never been on the same sentence unless the word _doesn't_ was present.

Things changed when I started dating Edward "fitness obsessed" Cullen. He gave a new meaning to the term "work out". During college I started going to the gym with him, at first I just went because I wanted to ogle Edward while he was running or lifting weights, I would just be walking on the treadmill. I was just a college girl obsessed with her boyfriend so don't judge me.

Little by little I found myself trying new machines and enjoy the time working out, it gave me to think.

I also started liking the results I was seeing; tone legs and arms and no longer just a "flat tummy".

Edward was liking the results just as much as I liked the results on his body.

Once out of college, married and with work, you get less time to spend exercising, and to be honest I rather spend time at my house decorating and shit.

So just like that I stopped working out, Edward obviously continued.

_"Tais-toi stupide!"_ I told him to shut it in my poor French.

"Anyway… maybe I need to start working out again." I stated as I entered our walk-in closet to finish getting ready. I wasn't really waiting for his answer.

_**~oOo~**_

I wandered through the aisles in CVS, searching for the "personal care/ sexual health" aisle, wishing I could be hiding my face under a paper bag. I would literally die if I bumped into someone else again, especially someone from work, like Lauren Mallory, a.k.a Queen of Mother-fucking-Gossip. She works on the set as the director's assistant, in other words, she's an ass kisser that wants to fuck the director in order to get a role in the movie. Not in this movie honey, the director is _my _husband!

She's the kind of girl Edward got sick of and the kind of I've always tried to avoid. I gave her a chance though. I don't judge people, at least not when I don't know who they truly are.

Sadly Lauren is some to keep your guards up on.

I bumped into her outside in the parking-lot, but thankfully, she was already heading out. I could have only imagined what would have happened if she'd seen me in that aisle.

Well actually I could imagine what would have happened. She would spread a rumor and that's not the way I would have liked anyone to find out.

So here I am. Aisle 27: "Sexual Health" and I suddenly feel like a scared teenager.

Let's see… condoms...too late I guess, lubricants…um no, contraceptives…nope, prenatal vitamins… maybe?...and finally pregnancy testers…bingo.

Wow, so many options…all ranging from $8.00 up to 20.00 bucks. I definitely don't want an electronic one. It sounds so stupid to me, I rather stick to the old times. The others are pretty much the same thing, just different brands and quantities. So I think I am going to go with this 2-pack box. There's the 3-pack, but I don't think I will need more than two to actually believe it. I threw the box in the cart and ran away from the aisle. _Ran._

Afterwards I went looking for some razors, shaving cream, wax, facial cleansers and this _Palmer's cocoa butter lotion,_ that I heard was good to use before, after and during a… I don't want to say it. Not until I'm completely sure.

Once I got everything I needed I went to look for the emptiest register. I looked at my watch to check if I was running late, 8:32 am. I still have time.

_**~oOo~**_

On my way to the set, I decided to stop by Starbucks to get my husband's favorite: a _Caramel Frappuccino._ Nope, not a black sugarless coffee, but a _Caramel Frappuccino_ it is, that's my man and I love his sweet side so fucking much.

Movie sets are always so crowded. There all kinds of people, everyone with a specific task to do.

I find it utterly amazing how at the end of all these different activities, it comes together as one final masterpiece? This is why I love what I do. It never ceases to amaze me.

I search the crowds but I can't see the unruly coopery hair among it. He must be in his office, and I better start to move my ass because these _Caramel Frappuccino's _are starting to melt.

I knocked on his office door with my feet, hoping I wouldn't fall and pour everything all over, since I tend to be the clumsiest human from time to time.

_"Bonjour mon amour!" _I sang to him as he opened the door. I motioned the coffees, making sure that he saw what I brought.

He had a surprised expression on his face, which made me laugh out loud. His big green eyes were bulging out of their sockets but soon the crooked smile I love so much started to take over his shocked face.

"Were you expecting someone else my love?" I raised my eyebrows teasingly, handing him his _frappuccino._

"No, but I'm_ very_ requested, you know…" he said with a wink. Such a cocky bastard. I smacked him softly on his chest.

"Oh, I see mister!" Placing my coffee on his desk, I turned to embrace him.

I missed him so much this morning, but thinking about it reminded me of what was coming ahead today.

"Is there something wrong love?" he asked, his voice full of concern, as his hand traced a line along the edges of my face. He knows me so well.

I shook my head softly, shaking the thoughts out of my mind as well. "Um, no I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess. I don't know why though," I admitted, again, I wasn't lying.

"You seem tense." He kept staring at my face, trying to find for whatever he was looking for.

"Well, I know what could make me relax."

"And I think I know what that is." He looked at me with lustful eyes.

Soon enough his lips were on mine. It wasn't a rough or passionate kiss. It was just a sweet and calming kiss, so soft. It felt so good and indeed, it did help me relax.

"I missed you this morning," He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too honey," I replied, still not letting go from his embrace.

He hugged me tighter. "I love you so much."

"You know I love you too," I said resting my head on his chest, wafting in his delightful aroma.

"How's work going?" I asked taking imaginary dirt off his shirt.

"Crazy as always, I don't know what I was thinking when I decided I wanted to be a director." He admitted, joking obviously because he loved what he did.

"I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for your death wish of becoming a director Mr. Cullen," I teased.

"I know that's why I complain but don't regret." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You are so sappy. Did you know that?"

"Just for you, _ma chérie_." He hugged me tighter.

"Shut it, Cullen" I said pressing my index finger to his lips. To my surprise, he somehow managed to bite my finger.

"Ouch!" I let out instinctively.

"Oh please honey, don't be so dramatic!"

"Again, just shut it Cullen." I said, sticking my tongue out.

He was about to give his come back when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said in a professional voice, pulling away from our embrace.

"Oh! Hi Bella!" Yay it was Lauren _again!_ _Please_ note the sarcasm.

"Hey Lauren we meet again!" I replied politely.

"Again?" Edward asked not understanding, clearly missing something.

"Yeah we saw each other this morning," I explained.

"Oh I see." He nodded still not completely understanding.

"Well Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton is looking for you. I recommend you better run!" Lauren informed.

Mr. Newton or Mike Newton as Edward and I are allowed to call him is a producer. He also is working with us in this film,

"Will do!" Edward turned to face me and gave me a little pop kiss. "See you around love. You can stay here if you want there not much left for you to do now that you turned in the script as a final draft."

"I know. I'll stick in your office for a little while." I blew a kiss to him before he turned to leave the room, Lauren following him.

_**~oOo~**_

My day passed by very slowly, my job here is almost done. There's not much for me to do now that the script is finally written. The pre-production phase is coming to an end and the filming is about to start. I'm just the script writer so I don't stick through the whole process, which sucks because with Edward being the director means that he is involved until the very end.

We ate lunch together, but besides that, we hadn't seen each other throughout the day.

Thankfully, the day was finally over.

"Honey, I think I'll get going. I'm done for today- well actually, I was done hours ago." I said collecting some of my things that were on his desk, and putting them back in my purse.

"Go ahead love I'm almost done here anyway, I'll meet you at home." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

Thankfully today we both came to work in our own cars, because I know what Edward's "almost" means.

"I'll make dinner. Don't bring anything, and please don't be too late." Almost done meant the exactly opposite.

"Okay love, and no, I won't. I'm almost done. Really." He said, giving me a hug and placing another kiss on my forehead. I love these little things he did to me.

I just laughed and shook my head and with that, I left.

The truth is that I am not going to start cooking right away. I needed to run the tests before Edward came home. I was so nervous. I could literally feel the bag in the passenger seat staring at me. Yeah, it's that bad.

_**~oOo~**_

I couldn't stop staring at the little weightless stick in my hands. It shows two pink stripes. I didn't know what to do, completely in shock couldn't even describe it. I'm feeling too many emotions. I'm scared, so scared. How am I going to tell Edward? How will he take the news?

Will he be mad? He can't be. It's not like we weren't trying. We agreed in not using any protection and letting things happen naturally. We've talked about having babies. We both want kids. Yes, kids. We've talked about four of them. We agreed that we should start trying.

But now, this isn't just words or plans. It's actually happening and I'm scared of his reaction.

Then there's me and my desire to be a mom. Ever since I was 16 and I started reading novels, I knew with all my heart that I wanted to be a mother. Not just a mother, but the best mother. But I wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up just to be a mother. I wanted to be a mother in the right circumstances.

Again, this isn't a dream anymore. It the reality, it's happening. Another dream came true for Isabella Swan. Thank you, God.

Tears started rolling down my face as realization hit me. I can't see clearly now. My eyes are filled with water but there's a smile on my face.

I wanted to go out to the streets, to scream and shout to the whole world that I, Isabella Cullen am having a baby. Not any baby but Edward's baby.

I want to call Alice.

I want to call Esme and Carlisle.

I want to call my parents.

But I can't…

I want Edward to be the first one to know about it.

This is something special therefore I need to find a special and unique way to tell Edward that he's going to be a father. And today, it's way too late to plan that. So I'll have to wait for tomorrow I guess, and master a plan.

Now I really wish I could tell Alice about this so she could help me with some ideas on how to tell Edward.

But I think this is something I need to do on my own. This is ours, Edward's and mine. Our baby, our child, fruit of our love, our family. Tears started rolling again.

And suddenly it clicked in me. All the getting angry at Edward for stupid reasons, feeling tired, stressed and thinking that I was looking a little fat, they were all symptoms of pregnancy. Right?

Like I said, a woman _knows_ her body.

The familiar sound of a door closing and the dangling of keys brought me back from my reverie.

I locked myself inside the bathroom quickly turning to see myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. I splashed some water to refresh my face and applied some redness relief drops to them, hoping that would do the trick. Edward couldn't see me like this! He would get scared, wondering what happened, and I would have to tell him and ruin the surprise.

"Bella, I'm home love," He shouted.

"I'll be out in a sec. I'm in the bathroom." I replied.

I also needed to find a place to hide the pregnancy test. I wasn't going to throw it away. I think women keep them, and if they didn't, I will. This stick means a lot to me. I laughed. That sounded funny.

I'm just going to put the test in my makeup bag. About ten minutes have passed and I think I look a little more presentable now. I don't think he would be able to tell what went on a few minutes ago.

When I got to the kitchen saw him sitting on our couch so I made my way to the living room where he was with newspaper in hands, but his attention was to the news on TV.

"You are so boring," I said, singing the last word.

"Me? I'm a man. I read the newspaper and watch the news." He said.

"Do you want black coffee with that? Oh that's right, you don't like it black." I teased.

"Shh, don't say that out loud. Someone might hear." He said in fake worry.

I walked to the couch and threw myself on top of him, causing the newspaper to fall from his hands, sending the pages flying in the air as they landed all over the floor.

"I'm sorry I haven't started dinner, I got caught up with other stuff."

"It's okay love, I was thinking I could cook tonight. You made dinner last night, so tonight's my turn."

"That sounds like a great idea, Hun."

We never really take turns to who will cook tonight and who's doing it tomorrow but I smiled relieved I was going to be able to rest a bit…_more _since I barely did shit at work.

"Relax while I cook love. Anything special you want to eat?"

"What about grilled cheese sandwiches with chocolate milkshakes? I'm craving something cheesy." I asked with a shy smile.

"That's so easy to make Bella! But if that's what you want, that's what you'll get my love."

"Thanks honey. I love you." Edward gave me a "_what the fuck"_ look because I said the last sentence with a cute little voice. I just laughed because I had no idea where that come from, I just sang them.

"You know, my days on the set are about to come to an end, either this week or the next."

"Yeah I realized that today when you said you were done early. It seems like hell will become even more hell without you." He's so _cheesy_, and like I said before I'm craving _cheesy_.

"You'll have to man up and deal with it honey." I told him, while he was already in the kitchen.

"Stop degrading my manliness, please." He said in a fake hurt tone.

"I'm not! I'm just stating the facts! And you know that I'm just kidding. You are _my man _and that's what matters."

After that I turned my attention to the TV looking for something interesting to watch. Everything was just crappy on TV so I just settled with surfing all the channels.

A few minutes later Edward interrupted my surfing with dinner being ready.

"Dinner's ready, I made you two sandwiches, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes, that's perfect Hun. Thank you." I told him taking a peek at the sandwiches as I made my way to the table.

"You welcome and _bon appétit_." He said.

"_Bon appétit aussi." _I gave him a chaste kiss as an extra thank you because he was just too good for me.

And with that I think I could call it a day.

Let's see how tomorrow will turn out. I just hope I can come up with a successful plan to break the news.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think, I would really love to hear your thoughts and I am also open for suggestions. _**


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Play

**A/N: So breaking the news?**

* * *

_**~oOo~**_

_**Chapter 3: Let's Play**_

I roll to my right in search for my everything, but cold sheets with the vanishing scent of his aroma, is all I find. I panic. Immediately I open my eyes, the first thing I do is take a quick peek at the alarm clock. 8:00 AM it fucking reads. I only have fifteen minutes to get ready. I don't think I'll be able to make it.

I quickly jump out of bed, knowing that probably ten out of those fifteen minutes are about to be wasted by arguing with Edward. How could he not wake me up?

As I enter the kitchen he is sitting on the breakfast bar, reading the news paper, obviously already showered and ready for work, with a cup of café au lait in his hands.

This bastard.

"Edward what the fuck?" I yelled at him, causing him to jump and almost spill his coffee all over the newspaper.

"What the fuck what?" He asked clueless about what was going on.

"Oh nothing… It's just the fact that I'm not fucking ready for work?" I snap at him, with my voice full of sarcasm, making sure I increase my voice at the last part.

"And there you are sitting down reading the news paper and enjoying a cup of coffee when you could…" I continued but couldn't get to finish because Edward interrupted me. He better have a good explanation.

"Wow Bella, could you please calm down? What's wrong with you?" I was about to cut him off and tell him what was "wrong with me" when he continued what he was saying.

"If you would react more normally you could of have asked calmly: 'Hey Edward why didn't you wake me up?' But instead you decide to jump into crazy conclusions without even knowing what's going on. I'm not that stupid to not wake you up for work if I know that you'll be running late." He defended himself. I can tell he was furious at me and my actions, but I still don't understand what's going on.

Oh God, these mood swings aren't getting any better and I am only getting started with this pregnancy. I'm sorry Edward.

Poor Edward, I bet he's now thinking what did he got himself into by marring such a whiny ass bitch. I want to tell him already. I wish I could tell you honey, I really do, but before I give any further explanations, he has one to clear up.

He was pacing around the kitchen island when he started to speak again, "So as I was saying, there's a logical explanation to why, I am ready and you just woke up." He stopped by the sink and turned his sight to me.

"Mike called home early this morning and said that your work was done, that there was no need for you to go to work today. You just need to drop by in the afternoon to wrap everything up and do some last minute things that might show up during the day."

I wanted to slap myself. Bella's you should of calmed down and waited for him to explain. You know he wouldn't have go you go to work late.

I had nothing to say in my defense, he was right and I made quite a show out of nothing. Again.

I can't hold my tears any longer so they start falling. I don't want Edward to see me like this. He'd notice there's something wrong, something I'm not telling him. For a second the thought of me mind of telling him we're pregnant crossed my mind, hoping It will be good enough of an excuse to defend my behavior.

But I don't want to screw that up. I really want to find a romantic way to break the news, so I push that thought aside.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, but I mean…" That's where I cut him off.

"Edward no, that's not why I'm crying," I managed to say between my sobs.

"Then what's wrong? Are you okay?" He was now standing in front of me, trying to sweep away the falling tears with his thumbs.

"I'm alright, I just feel awful for reacting the way I did towards you, now in multiple occasions," I managed to let out in between sobs.

"Bella, it's okay I understand or at least I'm trying to," he consoled me, pulling me into his arms, and kissing my head multiple times.

My tears haven't reached a stop yet but I feel soothed by his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Edward." I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh it's okay, please try to calm down love," he reassured and I tried to do as I was told.

Time passed, it felt like forever but it had been only like 10 minutes? I don't know, but the tears have reached a stop leaving my cheeks sticky from the now dry tears.

I let go of him, my gaze met his emerald eyes, I held his beautiful face in my hands and whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight," I promise.

I'm obviously not thinking about sex but I want it to sound like I am. "It might or might not be what you're thinking of Mr. Cullen," I added. "It's a surprise." Who am I kidding? Marie is definitely thinking about sex.

Have I introduced you to Marie? Well I am Isabella Marie Swan… Bella is the shy one and Marie is quite the opposite, she's the kinky side of me.

"Wow, you recover very quickly Mrs. Cullen. Not that I'm complaining," he grined flashing his pearly whites.

"And all thanks to you." I ran my finger on top of his chest. He's not mad after all. How did I get so lucky by finding a man like him?

"Well Mr. Cullen it's getting late for you, you better get moving."

He let out a groan and I chuckled. "I'll miss you ma chérie."

"I'll miss you too mon chéri but you'll see me in the afternoon."

"Yeah I guess but it's not the same."

"I know, but what else can we do? Man up honey, not every man gets to work with his wife." I gave him an encouraging smile.

He let out a small sigh, "Any plans for today now that you got the day off?"

"Um, well I already have plans for tonight, so now I need to prepare everything for that. I guess I'll do some shopping before stopping by the set." I let him know as I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, got some milk and the bag of bagels to start my breakfast.

"Can I at least get a clue of what's going on inside of that little head of yours?" he sounded curious.

"Hmmm I think I can trade confidential information for some bisous." I winked at him smacking my lips.

"You're evil but I'm dying to know ." He made his way where I was and stated to place soft kisses along my neck until he reached my lips, giving them a soft kiss.

"Well this is your first clue, I'll make us dinner and then we will play a game." I raised my eyebrow while giving him a flirty look.

"Hmm, that sounds very interesting Mrs. Cullen." A smug smile started forming on his face. I bet he's imagining some sort of kinky fantasy, if he only knew that it's better than that.

"I know and to think I just came up with it!" I said in disbelief of myself, because to be honest I just made the whole "play a game" up. He gave me the idea when asking for a clue. So if he wants clues …he'll get them.

"Well, I have to go," he said giving me one last kiss on my temple, pulling me closer in an embrace, giving me the opportunity to place a kiss on his neck and steal of sniff of his aroma.

"Bye. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, my love. See you later." And with that he left, leaving me home alone, with enough silence to drive me crazy.

There's so much going on my mind…in my life…in our lives.

~oOo~

Breakfast is done, the house is clean and I am showered. Now I need to finish the plans for ou grand evening.

Like I said inspiration hit me when Edward asked for a "clue". Initially I was going to break the news after we had dinner, I could come up with anything else so I was going to play it safe but since he is in the mood for clues… We can play some "Blue's clues".

I chuckled at how stupid that sounded. It was so cliché.

With the slight change of plans, now I will cook a romantic dinner for us, have dessert, talk for a little while, and then we can start playing. Well It would be more like hunting, since what I have in mind is a little scavenger hunt.

I'll set up some Post-Its around the house with clues that will make my horny husband think this game is leading him to get laid.

So yeah, he asked for clues, he'll get his clues.

Wow, this is as complicated as it sounds… given the small amount of time I have to work with. With the evening sketched out, I need to look for a delicious recipe, go grocery shopping, and buy some Post-Its as well to make up the clues.

I go to kitchen in the search of Edward's cooking books. He loves cooking, he is an amazing cook. I, well, I enjoy cooking for us, but I don't have a passion for it like he does.

Ever since we started living together Edward stated that Saturdays and Sundays were "his days in the kitchen". Basically meaning he was in charge of the cooking duties. I enjoy chef Edward as much as I enjoy his dishes.

I sat down besides the basket that contains all his cooking books. He has a wide collection of books from different types of cuisines.

I am thinking of giving the night a French theme, so I look for a book of the French cuisine.

I found a French cooking book. Take a look at the recipes looking for one that seem tasty. There's a lot of ham, raw eggs, raw meat, raw many things and I suddenly feel the need to throw up. "That doesn't sound very appealing,right my love?" I coo as I look down to my belly.

I let out a gasp as I realize it's the first time I speak to my baby. It came out of my mouth so natural, with no hesitation. My hands find their way to my tummy and they caress it softly.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy. This is mommy." I whisper a formal introduction in a voice of mine I've never heard before.

Suddenly I feel the warm trail of a single tear making its way down my right cheek. I know it's a happy tear. I'm going to be a mom.

The tear's life ends as it reaches my lips. I stick my tongue to pick it up, and I can feel the sweetness of happiness in it. I don't wipe the trail it left on my cheek because I don't want to erase the mark it left on me. On my life. It's a moment, that as small as it seem to be, I don't want to forget.

Not wanting spend more preparation time, I take out another cuisine book that reads: "Martha Stewart: Bring out the Romance" it seems to suite the occasion and It appears to have a more well-cooked menu.

My mouth waters as I see the picture under the title of: Pepper-Crusted Filet Mignon. Plus, it says that this "luxurious cut of beef" doesn't require much dressing up in the kitchen because it is simple seasoned with salt and coarsely ground pepper. As for the sides it suggests some creamy spinach and "slow rusted" tomatoes, nothing that I cannot do.

For dessert I´ll opt for something with a little more difficulty , but I love baking so fucking much, that it won't be a problem. I'm going to bake this delish strawberry tart dazzled with white chocolate by using a sugar cookie dough as its base. Edward will love it, of that I'm sure.

So dinner's decided, the grocery list is done, now I have to make up the clues I'm going to use.

Let's put my writing skills to work.

~oOo~

My day flew by pretty fast. I went to the supermarket and got everything I needed. I then I decided to drop the groceries off at home, since I didn't know how long It was going to take at the set. It turned out I was only there for an hour.

So now it is 3 o'clock and I'm starting by baking the tart since it takes a little more time to bake.

By 4:30 pm the Strawberry tart is done and the aroma of strawberries and white chocolate fills the house. It smells like heaven. Edward loves the smell of strawberries, especially on my hair, since he suggested I buy that shampoo ever since we started dating. Claiming that I was the definition of what he felt whenever he inhaled the aroma of strawberries, and I like to please him, he's got me wrapped around his finger like that.

It's 5:00 pm and I'm showered, the clues are all set and I am preparing dinner. In one hour

Edward will be home. I'm starting to get nervous about this! "Are you nervous about telling

Daddy he's a daddy?" I ask the baby in my belly. My little baby. My baby bean.

I can't take my gaze off of the digital clock on the microwave that says it's 6:06 pm. He could be

here any second.

My hands are resting on top of my belly, I feel as it moves up and down with every breath I take

in and let out. Thoughts like: What If Edward is mad about me getting pregnant? Invade my

mind. He can't get mad. We said we should start trying. We stopped using protection. It's not all

my fault. This little bean inside of me was not a careless mistake. But what about my job? I guess

I can work from home and I can drop by the sets with my little bean whenever they need me.

I am so lost deep in thought that I don't hear the noise from Edward's car pulling on the

driveway nor the sounds of the door or Edward's keys. I realize that he is home when I was

startled by a strong pair of arms wrapping around my middle and a hot breath being blown on

my neck.

"Hi." I let out.

"Hello love how was your day?" he asks as he plants a kiss on my hair that I just washed with my

strawberry shampoo.

"Very busy, what about yours?"

"Very busy as well- today we finally got to meet the actors."

"Oh really, who are they?" I ask as he takes his place in front of me on the breakfast counter.

"Well the main characters are going to be played by this kid named Jacob Black, this dude called

James Cameron, and Tanya Denali."

Hmmm Jacob Black…. James Cameron… I've heard one of those names before. "Are they new in

the show biz?"

"Yeah pretty much, why?" Edward says.

"No I just thought I've heard one of the guy's names before. Maybe I've seen one of his movies."

I said thoughtfully, brushing my hand trough my hair.

"Probably."

"I hope they like the script."

"It's not for them to judge love. The ones who are supposed to judge it already told you it was

great." He says with a crooked smile on his face as he reaches for my hands across the table.

"You're right." Again.

"Well… last time I checked you had some serious making up do," he teases.

"Last time I checked, I did," I say getting up from the chair. I walk towards the oven where I have

our dishes already prepared. I bend down to reach for our plates making sure that my little black

skirt rises up just enough to give Edward a little peek of my black and red lacy underwear.

"Nice view honey," he shouts. So he is looking at my ass. I flip him the bird.

Edward is already sitting down as I make it to our dinner table and I place down our plates, one

in front of the other.

"What do we have here, Chef Bella?"

"Il est un Filet Mignon en croûte de poivre," I tell him in what I hope is a good French accent. I

took French classes as a teen and with a husband that speaks it fluently you can't say that you

wasted you time learning a foreign language when you can put it on practice with your sexy

husband.

"çaàl'air délicieux!" he says in what sounds like a perfect French and even if it wasn't It still gives

me those butterflies in my stomach and somewhere else.

"Merci mon amour, now let's stop talking at let's get eating."

"Okay, bon appétit." He raises his fork with a neatly cut piece of filet.

"Bon appétit." I give him a kiss on the lips before we begin to enjoy our dinner.

"Edward, could you please get the dessert that is inside the fridge?" I ask when we are done

eating our food.

"Sure love." We both stand up, I quickly make my way to place the dirty dishes in the sink,

making sure I do it fast enough so that I could have a complete view of Edward's reaction as he

finds his first real clue, the start of this game, the beginning of this new facet in our lives.

Edward holds the tart in his hands and it takes him about three seconds to realize there is a pink

heart-shaped post-it on the plate.

"Tonight, the whole world is ours, it's true

A dreamland created for just me and you

There will be something sweet

Where you find food to eat

As we savor time long overdue."

His voice filled the room as he read out loud his first clue, the smile on his face gigantic. I can

see there's a light in his eyes as he turns his gaze from the heart-shaped post-it to me.

I don't say a word.

"Wow Bella, I wasn't expecting this."

I simply shrug my shoulders and lifted the corner of my mouth giving him the best innocent

gesture I could pull off, a task that is very easy for Bella to perform but not so easy for Marie to

play.

"So you won't be speaking huh?" he says as he paces around the kitchen island.

"There will be something sweet

Where you find food to eat

As we savor time long overdue." He repeats to himself, he glances at me, hoping that I'll help

him out but my mouth doesn't moves.

"Okay, I can find food in the fridge but this clue was already there," he muses.

"But I'll check again, Mrs. Cullen, you aren't known for playing fair." I can't contain the giggle

that escapes my lips.

"So you are allowed to giggle but not to speak to me," he says as he searches the fridge and

freezer, then he closes both doors finding no second clue.

"Nothing….hmmm where else can I find food?" he talks to himself. He switches his direction to

the pantry… damn he's good at this!

He opens the pantry and exclaims. "Bingo Mrs. Cullen."

"Now it's time to turn up the heat

Your search is yet still incomplete

Go claim a prize

Where temperatures rise

To continue this steamy retreat."

He recites out loud while facing me, his face just a few inches away. I just stare at him

seductively.

"Very inviting selection of words you made there ma chérie," he whispers into my ear as he runs

his fingers from my temple to the end of my jaw. It takes a lot of my self control not to moan to

his touch.

"So you want to turn up the heat?" he says as he turns around to give a superficial look at the

kitchen, searching for apparatus that make heat I suppose.

He walks towards the microwave and once he's in front of it he pushes the open button and the

microwave's door pops open, to his surprise he finds no clue.

"Very tricky Mrs. Cullen," he says. "What else makes heat?"

He reaches for the oven and he finds his third clue pasted on the back wall of the oven.

"Remember our song and first dance

If you search, you might find by chance

A sweet serenade

Where music is played

To prepare for a night of romance."

Those words bring back beautiful memories to my mind. Memories of the night I made the

decision that it was safe to trust this guy. Memories of the night that I danced my first danced

with a gentleman under the gleam of the moonlight that was able to enter through the window

of my dorm to illuminate our faces.

I was brought back from my delightful reverie when a pair of warm hands reached for my arm.

"Bella this one is easy and it brings back marvelous memories." I want to reply so that I can tell

him I can recall those memories as well but I can't speak.

He's waking to our living room towards his I-home. Once there he finds his fourth clue.

"Our night of romance has begun

It's time now to have some fun

So, go to the place

That reflects your beautiful face

And there you'll find clue number five."

"Wow, so poetic Bella, you have a fascinating way with words. But of course I knew that already,

you just never cease to amaze me." I try so hard to hold my tears. Yet when all of this is

supposed to be about him he finds a way to turn things around.

"I can see my face reflected in your beautiful eyes but I can't see a note in them."

"Edward please, stop acting like a hopeless romantic, this is the only time I'll speak." I had to say

that, if he keeps on romancing me with every clue he finds

I'm not sure if we are going to be able to finish this game.

"A mirror!" he exclaims. "This is leading to our bedroom," he chants. Poor guy he thinks he's

getting laid… well we could, if he still wants to after the news.

He drags me into our bedroom. He takes a few seconds as his eyes try to locate the mirror in the

darkness of the room, finally he finds his fifth clue.

"Let's set first the amorous mood

A dreamy, relaxing prelude

Something scent-filled and nice

Where bubbles entice

And passion and strength is renewed."

This one is not as easy as the previous clues. I can tell this because he is taking the time to

re-read it and to carefully analyze the note again and again. I can only see the movement if his

lips as he repeats the riddle to himself one last time.

He looks at me and I can see a little flash bulb lit over his head. He enters the bathroom and

after few seconds he's back with the little heart-shaped piece of paper on his hands. It seems

like he remembered all of our relaxing nights spent in our lavender scent-filled Jacuzzi.

"With just time and some soft candlelight

I'll be the maiden and you the brave knight

So, go find the place

With lingerie and lace

And discover a lover's delight."

"Ahhh this is either on your body or in your lingerie drawer." He says with a crooked smile and

eyes full of lust.

I shrug and raise my arms showing him my lack of knowledge. He rolls his eyes and goes over to

my lingerie drawer.

"I'll search you for last."

Cancel plans and set time apart

I'll even give you a little head start

In the last place we made love is placed.

A small foretaste

A delicious piece of my heart.

( Bring me along ;) )

"Finally Mrs. Cullen I get to see or is it do my present?" grabbing my hand we head to our bed. I

think I can start speaking now.

"I don't know," I say innocently.

"Well, your voice is back." And he throws me on the bed. I'm completely stretched out and he

sits in front of me in the space between my legs. He lifts up my right leg and pulls my foot out

of my patent leather heel, then he repeats the same actions with my left leg and I'm bare feet.

He closes my legs and his hands start making their way up until they reach a stop finding their

way under my skirt. Thankfully he does no teasing and goes directly to unzip my skirt. He slowly

starts pulling it down, revealing my black and red lacy undies.

"I love the contrast these colors make with your skin," he whispers. He stares at me and his

emerald eyes are now a mossy shade of green.

His hands go under my blouse and this time he squeezes my breasts. I can't help it and a moan

escapes from my mouth.

No words are spoken. His hands are now pulling up the end of my blouse.

I stiffen, I start to panic, I can feel my skin burning. This is it.

He's looking at me as my blouse goes off. He still hasn't noticed because his eyes are fixed with

mine.

My blouse is laying on the floor. I observe him carefully as his eyes examine what's written on

my belly.

"YOU'RE A DADDY!" The words are written in red lipstick over my skin.

He freezes on top of me as his brain is trying to process what he's reading.

I'm just lying underneath his body, waiting to hear the first words to come from his mouth.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the little cliffy up there….**

**So what are your thoughts?**

**This chapter was a little more complicated to write, but I really enjoyed writing them playing the Scavenger hunt.**

**Thank you _all_ (I wish) who reviewed last chapter! Every single review means a lot to me. They inspire me, they motivate me and they help me improve myself through them. So please keep them coming!**

**Big thanks as always to (/twilightbyus & /stewylipbite ) for pre reading this for me. Thank you so much.**

**Next update: Monday. I have hell of a week ahead. Tons of hw and projects, study for the SATs, write an application essay for a summer seminar and I'm having French exams. MY EYE WON'T STOP TWITCHING from all the stress, but count on that update on Monday.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reactions

**A/N:**

**It's finally here! I'm so sorry it took me so long. I'll explain when you reach the end.**

**So someone suggested an EPOV and I thought it was an AMAZING suggestion. We finally get to be inside Edward's head. **

**Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~oOo~ **_

_**Chapter 4: Reactions.**_

_EPOV_

"YOU'RE A DADDY!" – are the words written in lipstick all over my beautiful wife's abdomen.

She's laying down in front of me, her legs are spread open wide and I am kneeling in between them. She's wearing black and red set of lacy _lingerie._ Like I said to her before, I love the vivid contrast these tiny pieces of clothes create while on her pale, peachy cream skin.

This woman is fucking beautiful but something else has caught my attention. There's something new making contrast with her beautiful skin. It's red as well, but I can't understand what it means. They are of the words. I can read them, I just don't get them.

"_YOU'RE A DADDY!"_

This is the reason why I am now looking up at her with a confused look on my face. Inside my head I'm silently repeating the sentence over and over again. Hoping that with each repetition I make, I'll find a new meaning to each of the words.

"_YOU'RE A DADDY!" _

"_YOU'RE A DADDY!" _

"_YOU'RE. A. DADDY!" _

_You. Are. A. Daddy._

So far I've gotten that I am a daddy. But am I a daddy? Not that I fucking know of. Maybe…..ohh, so maybe she's trying to telling me that I am a dad. But why?

She's looking back at me with panicked eyes. Her chest is not rising up and down. I can tell she's not breathing. I am scaring her.

_It's written on her fucking belly that you are a father. You are going to be a father Cullen_. An inside voice shouts at me as realization hits me hard.

And with a snap, everything seems to fit perfectly. Like puzzle pieces that once were scrambled all over the place and little by little they start to create an admirable image. _Now everything makes sense._

Now I recall all her mood swings, the moments when she would be all sweet and cheery and then with the tick of a second she would be pissed off by a little insignificant thing. Or when you least expected it, she was all into flirting and teasing just after being so furious.

Then there was also all the crying, let me tell you that my Bella is the crier kind of girl, she is never ashamed to hide her tears. If she feels like crying in the middle of the street or maybe even a crowded shopping mall she will, but she has never been this sensible. There was also the night when she declined to drink a bottle of beer with me. I never gave much of thought to these simple actions, I mean I was never expecting for a reason like her being pregnant to be behind them.

Many questions start to build inside my mind, like "How long has she known about this?" and "Why hadn't she told me about it?"

But I'll ask for the answers to these questions later, because I don't want to screw up this moment for her. I guess this is one of those "one in a life time experiences" for us as a couple. One that she clearly has planned out carefully because she obviously wants to keep it a happy memory, a memory that she'll eagerly want to recall when she's in her mid 70's sitting outside on the porch with me on a rocking chair, watching as our grandchildren play in our front yard. She'll whisper to my ear with that sweet voice of hers "Honey do you remember when I first told you we were pregnant?" and I will be proud to say "I do." The exact same words I use when I swore to go God that I will care, love and protect her forever.

This moment was perfectly plan from head to toes starting with the Scavenger hunt which was a fantastic way to break the news to me and the poems she wrote, wow they left me breathless. She is such an amazing woman, an amazing writer, an amazing friend, an amazing soul-mate and wife and I have no doubt in mind that she would be the most wonderful and devoted mother of all time. Of that I'm sure, as sure as I am that my name is Edward fucking Cullen.

After my mind was lost in my little musing, I finally came back to my senses and to the beautiful woman lying down in front of me.

I was hesitating on how I was going to break the awkward silence that I created. I was thinking about just going straight forward to it and ask her face to face "Are you telling me I am a father?" but that would be too plain and simple and I'd look like a fucking jerk compared to all the thought she obviously had put on finding a way to tell me. I can't such an ass.

I want to find a way that will make her feel special, I want this moment to be remembered and be kept in our memories forever. I want her to know that I appreciate everything she did and above all I want her to know that I am the happiest and luckiest man ever, to have her as my wife and now as the mother of my child, _our child._

From my kneeling position, I start to place soft kisses on the insides of each of her thighs, giving the necessary attention to each one of her legs.

I avoided her center because I'm not trying to make this a sexual act. This is about me showing her my happy response and what I feel about this wonderful news.

I turned my sight from her legs to her angelic face, to see how she was doing. She was looking back at me, at least she was breathing again but I could tell she was confused by my actions, like she wasn't expecting for me to react this way. Did she actually think that I would be pissed at her because she got pregnant? This isn't her fault; it's not like she got pregnant by herself, it clearly takes two people for this to happen. This isn't even a mistake. We've always wanted to have kids, ever since we got married. We made an agreement that the first year of our marriage we would dedicate it to ourselves, to travel but above all to get to know each other as a couple and to build the foundations of a home and family. Once we had achieved those expectations we started trying not long ago, so maybe that's why I am so shocked and astonished.

Skipping her sex again, I focused my attention on her abdomen now, where the statement is was written.

"_YOU'RE A DADDY!"_

I read the words again before kissing each of the letters written on her skin. Some of the letters got smeared, and some of the lipstick ended on my lips, but I didn't care a bit about that.

After pampering her belly with kisses I rested my face on it._ MY SON IS INSIDE HERE. _I couldn't think of anything else.

I could feel her body moving with every breath she took in and let out.

For a second my mind started to picture how different it was going to feel in six months when I pressed my face on her not any longer flat belly. Such a beautiful image, I had to stay strong and control myself to fight the tears back I have plenty of time to cry over this, just not right now.

A few minutes later, I finally removed my face from her stomach and started to move upward, seeking out her face.

I made my way to my angel's face by leaving a trail of kisses behind. Some of the kisses I could see were marked in a light shade of pink from the lipstick that got on my lips.

I placed my arms underneath her back, my hands cupping the back of her head so that I could lift her up a little with my arms closer to my face.

I wish I could be able to trace the outlines of her face with my hands, but can't since they are cradling her head. However, I am able to run the tip of my nose along the edge of her jaw. I close my eyes, taking in that delicious scent of her, which smells like a mixture of French vanilla, _Crème brûlée _and cocoa. It's so intoxicating, that whenever I inhale her aroma, I can feel a current washing through my skin leaving goose bumps as it goes_. __Très délicieux. _That's how sex or maybe heaven smells for me. I hope it's different for everyone else because this Isabella Cullen aroma is _mine. _I wouldn't dare to share with anybody else.

Once I've opened my eyes, I look into her chocolate fudge eyes for that strength she is able to transmit me and I think I am ready to speak.

I take a deep breath. "So you're telling me we are going to be parents?" it comes out softly.

"Yes. We are. I'm so happy Edward," she lets out excitedly along with tears. Happy tears, I think.

I carefully lay her back on the bed and as I try to stop the tears running down her cheeks, but they were unstoppable.

"I am so happy as well, love. You have no idea. We when started playing this game, I never thought this was going to be my prize, I wasn't expecting something this great," I said in disbelief.

"I've always wanted to be a mother Edward and I can't believe the time has come for me, for us. Now I have everything I've ever wished for and so much more. I have been blessed. This is surreal, I can't believe it, not everyone gets this lucky."

"I know love, but you deserve every single thing that you've been blessed with, don't you ever doubt that," I reassured.

"But this pregnancy is the biggest gift of all. We are creating a human being Edward. Blood of our blood," she said, tears are still pouring out and I could tell she still was in disbelief of everything that's going on.

"Amazing isn't it right? This is a life changing experience."

"AHHH I'm going be a mom!" she let out in a squeal, as she shook my shoulders.

I chuckled at her excitement. "A hot momma," I corrected as I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You thought you were getting laid tonight, didn't you Mr.?" she teased poking at my chest.

"Yeah, but that's okay, again I was never expecting this kind of wonderful news," I admitted with embarrassment.

"Well…" she said shyly.

"What is going through that mind of yours?" I asked as she started to scoot out from under my body and with some quick smooth moves she had me on my back as she was straddling me. Oh the mood swings.

This woman is crazy. I swear she'll be the death of me.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked but I think I knew exactly what she had in mind.

BPOV

Could you seriously ask for a better husband? One that's caring, loving and understanding? Obviously the answer was NO.

Do they even exist? Well when you're six years old you think they do and then as you grow older you realize they only exist in books or movies and that's what I thought, until Edward came into my life.

I was dead scared of his reaction. I didn't know if he would get annoyed or mad at me or if he would blame me for it. But for a brief second I had forgotten this is Edward I'm dealing with, he would never do such a thing. Never.

I was dying to know what he had to say about becoming a father but he just kept staring at my belly and from my belly to my face. However, soon he started to kiss my skin. I needed no words of confirmation to know what he thought about the pregnancy. He was just as eager and excited about this new life as I was and that made me even happier.

He kept kissing me and caressing me doing all this sweet actions but still not speaking. I wish I could have known what was crossing through his mind as his hands and lips lovingly grazed my skin.

The words he finally spoke were so captivating and mesmerizing that I wasn't able to hold back my tears, happy tears of course. There were tears that were trying to explain what I wouldn't be able to explain with simple words, because there is not a word in any dictionary of the world in whatever language that would be suitable enough to define all the emotions that are rushing through my body, heart and soul, to explain my feelings on becoming a mother. You might be thinking that it's the pregnancy hormones taking over, but truth be told, I always felt this ways towards the thought of being a mom, so that can't be it. Maybe every woman feels this way. It's sad to know that there are heartless bitches out there who don't give a flying piece of shit about their kids. Ugh I better think of something else before these thoughts take over my happiness.

I made my way to move from under his fit body so that now I could be resting on top of him. If he thought that this night he would end up making love to me then why not make it happen? After all, I never said this was a one prize game.

And those ladies and gentlemen are my pregnancy hormones taking over. I really don't know how far along I am into the pregnancy but I could definitely feel the changes in my body.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"What does it looks that I'm doing hun?" I said arching my back, as I started to unclasp my bra, just to be stopped by Edward's strong set of hands.

Ugh. What now? That was definitely Marie.

"Bella I don't think we should do this right now." He said as he struggled to clasp my bra back on.

"Umm I don't understand, just fifteen minutes ago you weren't against this idea." I start to unbutton his shirt which he stopped shortly, once I had reached the third button. He removed me from on top of his body and sat me down on the bed beside him. He started to sit up as well, we were both sitting Indian style facing each other.

"Don't you think we should go to an OB-GYN first, before we start… you know having sex?" he suggested.

I chuckled. "Honey, do you think that if we have sex we're going to harm the baby?"

"I don't know Bella, I just think that it would be safer if you go to get a checkup first, for your and for the baby's safety," he said running his fingers through his messy hair in preoccupation. He cares for us, for his little bean.

I sighed. "Well I know we are not going to hurt the baby Edward but you're right, I need to get a checkup, I haven't gotten one and I am not sure how far along I am so I'll make sure to call first thing tomorrow morning to make an appointment."

"Bella please don't think that I don't want to make love to you. I am not rejecting you either it's just I'm scared I'll hurt you or the baby. Please understand, I couldn't live if I ever harm of either of you. Both of you are my life now."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's the pregnancy hormones I guess." I said moving closer to him, so that I was able to get a comforting hug from him.

"Well I'm looking forward to having a horny wife for the next couple of months," he chuckled.

Oh this bastard.

"Oh mister I hope you're this eager when I wake you up in the middle of the night because I need to throw up or when I get pissed at you for nothing," I poked his firm chest.

"Just know that I'll be there with you throughout the whole pregnancy, the good times and the not so good. Then I'll be by your side when the baby is born and grows up. I'm your husband this is the reason why I am here for," he said placing soft delicate kisses on my cheek and temple as he tucked behind my ear a loose hair strand with his other hand.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, my lips pressed to his neck.

"Je t'aime aussi ma chérie." He replied making me melt in his arms. Oh this man and his French fuckery.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, holding onto each other listening to the air coming in and out of our noses, the image of a very delicious strawberry tart that was left unattended came to my mind.

"Hun, your baby wants strawberry tart," I patted my belly.

"Oh sure it's the little bean that wants some. That looked very delicious by the way. Did you bake it?" he asked as we were climbing out of our bed.

"Do you doubt my baking skills Cullen?" I asked placing a hand on my chest trying to look and sound offended.

He rolled his emerald green eyes at my fake offence gestures. "I never said that Bella, it's just that making a fabulous dinner takes times not to even mention planning a game so that you can to tell your husband his going to be a father which takes even more time, especially the way you did. So that's why I thought that maybe you had bought the dessert, to ease things up for you. But again you never cease to surprise me you're an amazing woman and wife, please don't forget that." He started walking towards where I was standing. Once we were facing each other he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on my forehead, making an un voluntary sigh to escape from my lips.

"Are you sure you weren't jealous that you can't bake as well as you cook?" I teased poking his chest.

He chuckled. "No, I'm sure Bella. Now go pick something to cover up that sexy body, before I have you for dessert."

Oh so now he wants to have me.

"It's too late for that mister," I stuck my tongue out to him and towards our closet.

Once inside our walk-in closet, Edward started to strip out of his black tight jeans and his button down shirt he wore to work. I obviously was stealing some peeks of him as he changed from his tighty whities to a pair of tiny crocodile boxers. Yes, I know what you're thinking but it is true, Edward wears briefs to work. Why? I have no idea because he only wears them to work. My theory is that maybe using briefs to work makes him feel "professional" in a really weird way. But I could really care less about that, he looked so fucking sexy in tighty whites and he had more than enough to fill them with.

I found the matching baby doll I was looking for and threw it over my sexy lingerie. And guess what? I still looked hot. Poor Edward, he is so getting blue balls tonight but hey! Now it's not my fault because I tried to solve the problem for him but he didn't want any help so he basically game them to himself.

Once we both were changed into more comfortable clothes he took my hand and led us to the kitchen.

As soon as we entered our kitchen I let go of his hand and headed to the fridge to retrieve the tart from inside. I gave it a little sniff before placing it on the breakfast bar where Edward had already taken a place.

"Would you mind if we just like, cut a big portion and place it in one plate so that we could share?" I asked shyly mapping out in the air the idea that I was trying to explain with the knife I was holding in my hands.

"I can't believe you're asking permission for such a thing Bella, of course you can do that, do whatever you feel like doing love." See what I mean! He's perfect.

So I cut a portion of tart big enough for two… well scratch that and make it big enough for three. I could feel a smile forming in my face with just that thought.

I served us two glasses of water since the tart is sweet and drinking something sugary would only make It sickly sweet.

Once everything was served I handed the glasses to Edward and I took the plate.

"Where to?" He asked

"Hmm… the living room down stairs?" I asked.

"The living room it is."

We were now lying down on the muddy brown leathered sofa in our downstairs living room, where Edward's baby piano is. I am laying down beside him, the glasses of water are on the center table and the plate's on my stomach.

Silence surrounds us, but it's not awkward silence. We don't need noise. No TV, no music, no nothing but our breath and company.

A few minutes later Edward grabs a spoon from the plate and cuts a little piece of the strawberry tart.

He sits up a little, making me move as well, so that he can have a better access to my mouth. "Open up babe."

I do as I'm told. "Yummmm." I moaned.

"God, this is sooo good." I exclaim as Edward is cutting a piece for himself.

I turn my back head so that I'm able to see his reaction.

He opened his mouth, started swallowing and then he closed his eyes. "Bella this is so fucking good!.

"Thanks honey, now gimme more!" I patted his face.

The silence came returned but it was broken with every moan that escaped my lips whenever Edward fed me a spoonful of tart.

"Where going to be parents na na na na!" I sang out of nowhere.

Edward started to laugh out loud at my randomness and I could feel the vibrations his chuckles created againt my back. "I know we are." He said placing a kiss on top of my head.

He started to softly and carefully trace the outline of my face with his right thumb, causing chills to rise on the skin being caressed as well as my nipples.

"When are going to tell our parents or everyone else? He asked.

"I don't, I haven't thought about it." I replied. It was true as soon as I got the news all I could think about was telling Edward, even though I wanted to shout the whole world I was having a baby with Edward Cullen, I wanted him to be the first one to know.

"Maybe we should go over to their house and have dinner or maybe we should invite them over to our place."

"I think it's better for us to host, since we are the ones with the news don't you think?"

"Yeah that makes sense."

"How do you think they will react?" I asked concernedly.

"Not bad at all, my parents would go crazy and I think yours will too. Especially Esme and Ren_é_ e , you know how they have always pushed us for grandchildren."

I had to laugh. "That's true maybe they'll stop dropping those hints."

"I hope so, but you know our mothers…."

"They won't." We said in unison.

"Let's do it on Friday night, that way I can have time to organize the whole thing."

"Whenever you feel ready love, there's no rush, they won't notice until a couple of months from now anyway, so take your time." He said.

"No it's okay, I don't want to wait that long."

"Whenever you want ma chérie." He reassured.

After that we finished our tart and talked about anything and everything. The whole time he was caressing my skin making me feel like if I was laying on a bed of feathers as well as making my lids heavy with sleep. That was the last thing I remember before drifting into unconsciousness.

_**~oOo~**_

The next thing I know is that I wake up on my bed, and Edward is not next to me. He must of have carried me to bed last night when I fell asleep beside him.

I stretched my muscles before sitting up. I reached for my cell on my night stand to check for the time, but instead I found a piece of paper folded under my cell. It was a note from Edward.

_Ma __chérie:_

_Good morning, I hope you slept well. I didn't want to wake you up since you fell asleep in my arms until 2 am in the morning, so I figured you'd be tired. Please make sure to call me when you wake up, I miss your voice but especially your lips on my skin waking me up this morning._

_Take care, eat, rest and don't forget to call for an appointment._

_PS: _

"_Havin' my baby__  
__What a lovely way of sayin'__  
__How much you love me__  
__Havin' my baby__  
__What a lovely way of sayin'__  
__What you're thinkin' of me__  
__I can see it, face is glowin'__  
__I can see in your eyes__  
__I'm happy you know it"_

_ Je t'aime;_

_ Edward._

Have I said that this man will be the death of me? Tears started to roll down my face when I read that last paragraph.

A letter, not a text, not a call and not a post-it, A letter. So old school but so fucking romantic and the song, wow, it fits perfectly with the story of us, it was so thoughtful of him.

This reminded me of our dating days. He would always write me letter, take me on a romantic date, give me flowers or place little gifts here and there for me to find. He was a hopeless romantic. Every girl on campus was jealous of me. I would always hear them whispering, "Oh he's too much for her." Or "She's so ugly and he's so gorgeous." Whenever I passed by.

And I believed them. It was high school all over again for me. During that time I reentered a phase of depression and I started to panic in fear that my past was going to chase me. I was prepared for it to destroy me in any second but by a miracle and because of God's love they didn't came back for me.

I thought that I was going to lose Edward because I was not being strong enough to fight for him, but I didn't. He stood there right by my side, no minding what people thought or said about him, about me, or about us. He made me feel worthy of someone so beautiful like him. He taught me to live my life and to fuck everyone else. NOT in the dirty meaning obviously.

I immediately dialed Edward. He picked up after the third ping.

"Bella!" He said in relief.

"Good morning _mon __chéri."_ I replied.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great but it was a dreamless night."

"Well, it was quite the opposite for me. I dreamt of you and a baby girl."

"Oh no, you didn't!" I exclaimed.

"I swear I did! Your face was glowing while you were holding a beautiful baby girl that looked like the carbon copy of her momma."

"Edward shut up! You're going to make me cry for the second time in the morning."

"It's true, if it's a girl she'll look like you, well I want her too."

"Um no, I rather have her look like her daddy."

"Um no but hey why did I make you cry in the morning?"

"Oh yeah act like you don't know Mister."

"I don't know. What did I do?" he asked unaware of his previous actions.

"The letter Edward, it was so sweet and thoughtful if you."

"Oh that. I didn't want to wake you up and so I figured I'd write you a letter." He explained.

"And the song? It fits perfectly."

"I was finishing writing it and then the song just like… popped into my mind because it's true, having a baby is a lovely way of showing how much we love each other, it's the product of our love towards each other."

"I love you, I'm so glad I'm having your baby." Silence tears walked down my face.

"Sorry for making you cry again for the second time but its true and I am also glad you're having my baby and I love you too." How did he know I was crying?

"Well I better go, I need to get the day started."

He sighed. "I rather you didn't have to go but I have to for too."

"Bye hun."

"Bye baby." And with that I hang up.

_**~oOo~**_

After speaking with Edward I made myself some scrambled eggs, toast and some soy sausage, trying to cook with the healthiest food I could find in the house. I made a mental note to ask my doctor for some kind of healthy diet I could do during these next nine months. After eating breakfast I took a shower.

At 9:30 I called Dr. Jane Hawkins' clinic to make an appointment ASAP. Thankfully they had space for me tomorrow, Friday at 3:30 pm. I really didn't wanted to wait longer. Especially since Edward wants to abstain from sex until I've gone to the OB-GYN for my first check up. _Stupid stupid stupid, VERY stupid._

The rest of my day went by pretty slow. I haven't been home doing nothing in a while, it feels good to be home. I didn't felt like cleaning the house today, so I was just a lazy ass the whole day. I pretty much just watched TV, ate, napped, and read. I made another mental note to buy some maternity books as well. Life is good when you don't have to work. Too bad that's not real life, but I'll try to enjoy it for now.

Now it's 3:30 pm. One hour until Edward comes home. He gave me a call during his lunch break and said that he'd be coming home early to make me company. So now I will take a short one hour nap until the love if my life and father of my baby comes home and wakes me up.

I hope I dream about a beautiful baby boy. With huge emerald green eyes and a little bald head that afterward will become a messy copperish jungle, so then when I wake up I can have a dream to share with Edward.

Sweet dreams.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I took so long for me to finish it! It was written everywhere and at anytime. BELIEVE me when I say everywhere. Basically I wrote whenever I had the chance to.**

**I've been soo soo soo soo busy studying, I have to turn in so many assignments these past weeks, and I have exams in one week! So yay fucking me! After that I have a break so expect updates there!**

**Thanks to twilightbyus for beta'ing this & to stewylipbite as well. GWS hun :) next update either Friday or if not you'll get two updates in about two weeks since I have exams this upcoming week. Also BIG thanks to Blueking141 for the trick so that I could update the fic!**

**Thanks for your reviews, as I've said before they are the only thing that keeps me inspired and willing to continue writing.**

_**Please review.****You don't need an account to do so! **** Please I'd love to read anything that you have to say.**_

**ALSO if you want to know the translations of any of the French words just tell me which ones or maybe I should post them at the end of each chapter? IDK you tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Learning from your Mistakes

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I am not sure about this chapter, there's a lot of thing I wrote about out of pure knowledge and research, so if there's something off just tell what and I'll change it. **

**Sorry if it's boring but I love this topic, therefore I got carried on.**

_**And PLEASE REVIEW**_**! **

**They mean a lot, they inspires me to keep on writing this story.**

* * *

_**~oOo~**_

_**Chapter 5: Learning from your mistakes**_

"Bella, love, I'm home! Are you ready for your appointment?" I heard Edward shout from the kitchen.

"Hi honey. I am almost done. I'll be downstairs in a minute," I shouted back.

"Okay just hurry up! We don't want to be late."

Truth be told, I am mentally and physically prepared. I mean what can a pregnant woman possibly take to her first OB-GYN appointment, besides a clean cooter? Nothing I guess. I also know myself well enough to answer any questions about my medical history, so no worries there.

But emotionally? I was a nerve wreck. I AM PREGNANT for God's sake! The excitement is still as fresh as the day I found out and I seriously don't think I will ever get over it. Well, maybe nine months from now when I am suffering those _delicious _labor pains. Yeah maybe then. But in the meanwhile, until that moment arrives, I was fucking high on the idea that I am going to be a mother.

Today I am scared though. I have no idea what to expect on my first appointment, and thank God that Edward got out of work early to make me company, not that he would of let me go without him anyways but I can't complain because I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do this all by myself.

I take a final look of my figure in the mirror. To my liking, everything looks fine. I turn to my side and I stretch the fabric of my blouse, making it stick to the shape of my stomach. I'm a little bloated but I'm still flat. I wonder how l far along I might actually be. If my math is accurate, I might be at least 8 weeks. _Please_ don't make me feel guiltier than what I am already blaming myself for. I was being so careless and irresponsible of my own health, putting in risk the health of an innocent.

This is what worries me the most. I don't know if I am extremely late for my first checkup. If I am, I could have caused some damage to my baby. I won't forgive myself if that's the case. How can I be so careless? How could I? Work is consuming.

"BELLA, we are about to run late if you take on more minute." Edward called for me.

Taking a final glimpse at myself, I rearranged my blouse and skipped my way downstairs.

Edward was waiting for me at the end of the staircase. Reaching one of the last stairs I threw myself into his body, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Even after a long day of work Edward still managed to smell so deliciously good. How was that possible? I don't know but I like it this way.

"Hi baby, I am sorry I took so long. I was already ready and that's when I got distracted with my thoughts. I'm so nervous." I explained as I started to caress the sides of his perfectly shaped face with the tips of my fingers.

"I don't know what to expect," I blurted out before he could formulate a response to my previous statement.

He brought me down, took a step back making us a foot apart and cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella don't worry, everything is going to be okay. It's not like you've never been to the Gyno before."

"Edward, it's totally different! In my last visit to the Gyno I didn't have a human being growing up inside of me."

He rolled his eyes to my frustration. "I'm sorry," he leaned to place a delicate kiss on my forehead, "how can I know, I'm just guessing over here, but of one thing I am absolutely sure, I'll be right next to you. _Always. _You will never have to worry about that. I'll be there._"_

"Thank you baby, I trust you. You, your presence and support makes everything better," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We better get going," he said smacking my ass.

"Edward!" I wined, secretly enjoying it.

"Oh hush! You know you love it when I do that to you."

I could feel my cheeks heating up giving me away. He could read right through me.

The drive to the clinic was pure silence. My mind was completely lost in la la- land, weighting all the possibilities or different scenarios. They were good, they were bad, they were normal, they were extraordinary, they dramatic they were also tragic. Which one would it be? I am hoping for normal.

Edward held my hand the whole time. Sometimes I could feel myself gripping tighter to him and he would tense. Maybe I am just over reacting.

As soon as I found my peace I realized we had arrived to the clinic.

We are now sitting in the waiting room to be called in. Edward is hugging me tight and close to him. Three of the five women in the room are already showing. They look so beautiful. You could actually see an aura glow around them, it's an overwhelming image. I hope to shine that way when I get there.

Three of the five women in the waiting room, myself included, are accompanied by their significant other, where it is the husband, boyfriend or just the baby daddy. It makes me feel lucky. It must be hard going through this alone.

"Isabella Cullen, you're next." called the nurse snapping me out.

I turned to face Edward giving him an _"OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED"_ look. He stood up first and reached for my hand to bring me to my feet as well.

"Ready?" he was asked.

"I guess."

Turning around, Edward lead us to the nurse's desk, who then lead us to Dr. Hawkin's office.

"Here this way," The nurse indicated.

Not that I didn't know where Dr. Hawkin's office was. She's been my gynecologist ever since we moved to LA.

Edward and I got engaged soon after we both graduated college. So once we were done with our studies at Savannah, we moved back to LA, Edward's home time. All his family lives in various places of California.

Living in LA is definitely a plus for our careers. There's no better place to grow in the film industry than California. Not that that would have been a problem for Edward since his dad was the well known and respected director Carlisle Cullen. Edward was basically born with success in his hands, but always says that he want to make his name by his own merits. That's the kind of person Edward is.

Obviously moving to LA made me very distanced from my mom, which sucked at first but after you start to build up your own life, that's when you get used to it. After all I am a grown and independent woman. I try to fly to Florida whenever I have a little down time to pay her and my stepdad. My mom divorced my dad when I was in tenth grade; I was like sixteen years old by then. I guess the reason for their divorce was that she grew tired of my dad's attitude. He started to see everything in a different perspective I supposed. As he started to enter his forties he only saw the negative aspect on every situation No matter how little it was he would make a big fuzz out of it. We made him take some medical exams and it turned out that he doesn't have any emotional disorders but he definitely acted like he if he had. My mom and I tried so hard to help him out, to make his life as calm as possible and to not fight but he would cooperate. There's not much you can do for someone who's not putting effort on being helped. So my mom gave up. She couldn't forgive herself for divorcing a person she loved too much, but that person wasn't the one she knew, he wasn't the one she fell in love with, and my dad wasn't doing anything to bring that person back. I think it was my dad who gave up on their relationship first not my mom.

I stayed with my dad because I wanted to keep helping him out. I knew he could perfectly take care of himself but I didn't want him to feel alone. My life with him was hell. We used to always get into pretty bad fights, to the point where I despised being at home. So I was mostly out day and night with my friends, at parties, at the mall, just everywhere but home.

Thankfully my time to go to college arrived and I told him I wasn't coming back but I would still visit him. I guess my dad wants to life his life alone with himself.

Experiencing what my family turned out to be, made me realized that I didn't want my family to end that way. I guess you learn from your parents mistakes in order to become a better parent for your kids.

I strip my clothes off and change into the robe I am giving. When I get out from behind the curtain Edward stands up and reaches out for my clothes. That action makes me smile. Maybe this sweet gesture gets rewarded later on.

I take my sit beside Edward in the chairs in front of Dr. Hawkins desk. She smiles politely at me then her attention is back on my medical history.

A few seconds later she turns her attention back to us. "Hi Isabella! From what I see here it's been a while since I last saw you!"

She's right. My last regular checkup was, I think in January this year. Ever since Edward and I agreed on start trying to get pregnant, which was on December 2010 , I promised myself to see Dr. Hawkins a least two to three times a year, just to make sure I am healthy and in shape for a pregnancy.

I clearly didn't keep that promise because were in mid November and my last checkup was 10 months ago and here comes the guilt again.

"Yeah, I know! I've been so careless, I've been so focused on work and working so hard that I forgot. Last time we agreed that I should visit more frequently since we were going to start trying to have children."

I shamefully told her my excuse. It was true though. If I had time this wouldn't had happened.

She nodded "It is okay, it's never too late."

"Well it is when you schedule a prenatal visit instead of a regular checkup."

I could feel the heat under my cheeks.

"What! You guys are expecting! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" She said in voice full excitement towards our news.

"Yeah, but we just found out about her being pregnant. " Edward said looking at me with a teasing smile on his face.

"It's all my fault like I said, I wasn't paying attention to the hints my body was throwing at me."

Dr. Hawkins shook her head at my blaming. "It's okay Isabella, this happens to most of the women, you're not the only one. There's no need to blame yourself over this, you're a busy women, and it's understandable."

She tried to console me as well as to calm me down.

"Yeah I guess, I just feel so irresponsible."

"There's always a next time. The first pregnancy is always the hardest since you're brand new to all of this. You don't learn everything you need to know just by reading every single book that exists under the sun, because they generalize and every women pregnancy is different and unique. So it's about getting to know your body, not even all your pregnancies will be alike but after the first one you'll at least have an idea on what to expect and therefore be more prepared and experienced." Dr. Hawkin explained.

"Wow." Was all I formulate, I held Edward's hand tighter this was all so overwhelming for me. I can't believe I am going to be a mother.

"So, what was your calculation on how far along you are?" she asked me as she went through the pages of my file.

"Well I've missed my last two periods, so that would make me at least 8 weeks, if I'm not mistaken." I said hoping I made my calculations right. I wouldn't like to embarrass myself more.

"What date do you think the baby was conceived?"

It was this morning while Edward was at work that I started calculating the probable date in which the baby was conceived, therefore listening to this would be news to Edward.

"Umm…I think it was September 13th." I said looking down at my legs trying to cover my red face with my falling hair.

_Yeah birthday sex. _

"And today it is November 11th" she said looking down at the calendar on top of her desk then scribbling some number, that looked like a simple formula, on a black sheet of paper.

Mean while she did her numbers, Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Why hadn't you told me the conception date?"

"Because I hadn't thought about it until this morning when you were at work, then you came home and we spoke about other stuff. I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear.

"It's okay baby. Well, at least it's a memorable date, isn't it?" he chuckled with the thought.

"It is." Was all I could say because Dr. Hawkins started speaking again.

"If the conception date is what you say, September 13th, then Isabella you should be 8 weeks and four days pregnant."

Yay seem like I got my math right, but I still had a concern.

"Isn't that bad?" I asked.

"Is what bad?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

"You know, that I am 8 weeks into the pregnancy, and I just found out and I am having an appointment until now."

"That's nothing to worry about Isabella. You see most doctors like to schedule a prenatal appointment until the mother has reached the eighth or tenth week of pregnancy. The reason is that we wait till at least after the second missed period as there is less likelihood of a false pregnancy and miscarriage."

I nodded gesturing her to continue with her explanation that was making me feel relieved.

"Normally when you detect that you are pregnant early you call your doctor and they will make you take some test to confirm the pregnancy and then ask you to come back until eight to ten week. This changes if the patient starts to experience abnormal bleeding or cramping then you should contact your doctor right away. So in your case you are doing both at the same time, nothing to worry about. Has there been pain or abdominal pain?"

"No, not at all, I decided to take the pregnancy test because I finally noticed I that had missed my periods, and I was feeling different somehow, if I am making sense." I told her.

"Yes that make sense, this changes your body is going through are pregnancy symptoms, most of which start by the sixth week of pregnancy. But some like swollen breast can be present since the moment of conception or the second week of the first missed period."

"Well, the first thing I notice is how sensitive my breasts are and then these last two weeks I have been going through these crazy mood swings."

I turned to face Edward, since he's the most affected by my moods swings. He shook his head and chuckled.

"There are many symptoms you will or will not be feeling. Again keep in mind that pregnancies vary from one another. Some of the upcoming symptoms that will be present are: the infamous "morning sickness." Some women suffer from it throughout their pregnancy, which can also be normal, but it usually starts to taper off during the 12th or 14th week. It is ok if you do not experience morning sickness at all; it does not necessarily mean you are not producing enough hormones, so you should consider yourself lucky."

"Well I hope I am one of the lucky ones, for me and for Edward since he promised he'd be right beside me throughout the nine months," I chuckled along with my husband.

"Then there are also Food aversions and cravings. These usually happen around the same time that you start to experience morning sickness. _A lovely combo_."

"Yay!" I laughed in sarcasm.

"Frequent urination is a common pregnancy symptom. This is most like to occur during the sixth week but the urge to pee will only increase as the pregnancy goes along and the baby keeps growing, especially at the end of the third trimester."

She pauses, then starts again.

"Then there's the weight gain, which is tragic for many women but gaining weight is necessary for the pregnancy. Most of the weight will be gain during the second and third trimester. We need to make sure that this weight that will be gain comes from a healthy source. So I am going to give you a diet and a list of "do's and don't 's" of the food you can eat while pregnant."

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that."

"That's an important thing. Please don't hesitate on asking me any question or doubt that you might have, that is the key of a successful pregnancy."

"Oh I will that's for sure. You'll even regret ever saying that."

"I'm sure I won't , this is my job Isabella. I'll more that pleased to help you."

"Thanks." I replied with a grateful smile.

"So as I sum up on pregnancy symptoms, I would really recommend both of you to read a book on pregnancy, to clear any doubts you might have and to have an inside look on what to expect."

"We will." Edward said.

_D'aaaww. _

With two words said,I started to picture us reading a book while lying on our bed with his hand caressing my prominent belly. I am so looking forward to that.

"Obviously none of the symptoms I mentions to you are pleasant but remember that you are creating a life and at the end of the nine months it will be worth it. Since creating the life is the most wonderful gift God gave us."

"I know, I completely understand, I really don't mind the symptoms, I just want a healthy baby and a successful pregnancy. I don't know how some "mothers" can be so selfish."

"I am glad to hear that Mrs. Cullen and trust me when I say everything will turned out fine." She reassured.

"Thank you again Dr."

"There's also the other part of the pregnancy…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence when I said, "The beautiful, magical, and overwhelming part?" asking eagerly.

Edward and Dr. Hawkins exchanged looks and chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"She is so thrilled about this part,." Edward added.

"Hey!" I slapped his thigh playfully.

"Yes, you are correct Mrs. Cullen, the parts in which we get to track the development of the life both of you create and that is growing inside of you. Amazing right?"

We nodded quietly.

"Well first of all I am going to give to you a brief explanation of the other symptoms you'll be able to experience during the trimesters. Okay?"

We nodded again.

"During the first trimester, which is where you currently are, it is when organs, tissues and organ systems start to develop. At the end of eight weeks the embryo is called a fetus and by then end of this trimester, the fetus will be able to move its arm, fingers and even make facial expressions."

"I think I am going to cry just by listening to this," I whispered to Edward. He held me tighter in response.

"You need to keep in mind that during this time of development the embryo is the most vulnerable to the effects of alcohol, tobacco, and other drugs and also a lack of nutrients can cause an irreversible damage to the embryo, therefore you need to stay healthy and in shape."

"Okay. I do want to exercise during the pregnancy, maybe we can talk about it later on?"

"We will," she replied and continued with the next trimester.

"During the second trimester, around weeks 18 to 20 the fetal heartbeat might be heard using a stethoscope but during the sixth week we can be able to see it in an ultrasound. Between 18 and 22 weeks of pregnancy, you should begin to feel fluttering and light kicking from the fetus. The fetus also starts to grow hair during this period and it may be able to open its eyes. By the end if this trimester the fetus _might _be able to survive outside the mother's uterus but with the medical aid, though the chances of survival are _not_ very high, since the fetus isn't fully grown."

That last part was too sad and I didn't want to disrupt her talking.

"Finally," she continued, "the third trimester is a phase of rapid growth. It is necessary for you to take the right amount of proteins since it is is necessary for the fetus brain growth. During this trimester the fetus is be able to respond to the sounds in the environment, such as music or the voice of its mommy and daddy."

"Umm… I don't know what to say, this is all so overwhelming."

"Don't worry, if you'd like we can proceed with running all the tests?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

"That would be okay."

Dr. Hawkins weighted and measured me, checked my blood pressure, ran some blood tests and a urine sample as well to check on my protein and sugar levels. She listened to my lungs and heart and then proceeded to examine my swollen breasts. Once she was done with the external examination she asked me if I could lay back on the examination table with my arms over my head. Then I was told to position my feet in the stirrups and open y legs wide for the pelvic exam and a Pap smear.

"We are all done Isabella, now we will perform the first trimester ultrasound and see if we can listen to the baby's heartbeat.

I was still opened wide covered with a thin sheet of paper but now Edward was standing next to me since I had requested him to.

"We are doing a transvaginal exam instead of a transabdominal exam because you might be sensitive and we will most probably get an unclear vision." She explained as she started to introduce the wand.

Edward reached for my hand as we both stared at the monitor to our right. Once she reached we she wanted to get, she started explaining everything that could be seen in the monitor screen, like my uterus, amniotic sac and finally…

"This little bean you see here, Mrs. & Mr. Cullen you little baby Cullen…well fetus Cullen." She giggled.

My jaw dropped, I am pretty sure I stopped breathing and I held into Edward's hand tighter.

Dr. Hawkins kept talking but I really wasn't paying attention, last thing I caught was "just one baby, no twins." My lips started twitching and then everything was blurry. With my free hand I cleared the water from my eyes and the first thing I saw was the giant grin on Edward's face. He was as stunned as I was.

After I recovered Dr. Hawkins started talking again.

"Now Isabella, this tiny dot we see palpitating, that's your baby's heart beat. Now I am going to turn the volume on so that you can listen to it." She explained to me.

She turned towards the monitor and before swirling a button she asked if we were ready. We both nodded.

The next thing that I heard was a tiny little thud what went _THUD thud THUD thud THUD thud._

It was like music to my ears, never in my life I had heard something as beautiful as that thud.

That was the only sound that filled the room. It got louder by the second. I took my sight from the screen to look eyes with Edward, expression all the words I couldn't speak at that moment. I was just too much to take in, to absorb, It was so overwhelming.

"Wow this is incredible," Edward blurted out.

"Isn't it?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

I just nodded, trying to memorize the soft thud now before it was gone.

Dr. Hawkins left to get the pictures and video of the ultrasound and give is some privacy.

Once I was changed I ran to wrap myself on Edward, nestling my face on his chest, as I started to cry again. I wasn't dreaming.

"Edward," I started with my cracked voice from crying. "This is a miracle! Isn't it amazing how God made everything so perfect? We created this! I mean this is us inside," I said rubbing my hand over my belly. "You and me in one. This is ours. It is one of a kind. This is the happiest day of my life. A day I always tried to picture, but it was nothing like I expected it to be, it is so much better Edward. Wow and now I am on a roll."

"I know Bella this is unbelievable, I am the happiest and luckiest man in earth, I am having Bella Swan's baby." He kissed the top of my head, and took a sniff at my hair. _"__Félicitations mon amour__."_ He said putting the cherry on top of the cake.

"_Merci mon__ chéri." _I thanked him trying to make is sound as perfect as his French.

I was about to kiss Edward on the lips when Dr. Hawkins returned from her office.

She handed us a sealed envelope that contained the pictures and a DVD with the video of the ultrasound. Then we set up my next appointment with her. She also prescribed me some prenatal vitamins, gave me the diet she promised and advised me on eating well and staying healthy for the baby. I asked her about what kind of exercise were safe for me to perform and she recommend swimming, walking and working out on those stable bicycles.

Two hours we were at the clinic. Wow that's the longest I've ever been at the doctors but I can't complain since it hold the best moment of my life. I saw the first proof that my little baby is real.

It's 5:30 pm and I want to be home already but the traffic is not helping. I sigh out loud.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!" I scream in panic.

"WHAT? What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?" He takes his eyes away from the road to see me, he's panicked as well.

"Oh no! I didn't cook anything for tonight! Aren't your parents and siblings supposed to come over for dinner?" I asked worriedly running my hands through my hair in desperation.

"Oh about that," He said calmly now, "I called my parents and they said they were bringing the main dish over, and that they will ask Alice was brining the salad and Emmett the dessert."

"But that's not right! We are the ones inviting them!" I argued.

"Bella please honey, you know my mom, she loves cooking, she's not working full time anymore so she basically cook the whole day to kill time. I asked her not to bother but yeah she wouldn't buy it."

I sighed. "And it's not like I can go and cook dinner right now, it's too late, so I guess I am thankful that they offered to bring the food."

"See everything happens for a reason." Edward said reaching for my hand.

"Yeah I guess. This is such a relief."

"So are you exiting to break the news to the family?"

"I….I don't know, I am nervous," I stuttered.

"Well, I am not. In fact I am so excited!" He said with a huge smug smile plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at his excitement. "Well Mr. I-am-going-to-be-a-daddy, would you mind telling them then?"

"Bella, I want to shout to the world that I am having a baby with you, I want to post an announcement on the newspaper about it, I want to flash it on every man's face," he gestured his words with his hand.

"Oh shut it, you wouldn't do that."

"I would Bella, but I won't I don't want any other men to want what I have, even the thought is too much to bear and I know you'd die of embarrassment, so no, I want you alive."

"You better not, but you have no idea how happy it makes to hear you saying those things." I leaned over to the conductor's side to give him a soft and delicate kiss on the neck, stealing a little sniff of his essence.

"You don't have to thank me for expressing my true feelings," he said pulling into the garage of our house.

"I know I have to admit that I love when you say them out loud," I said shyly, feeling as my cheeks heated up.

He unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to me. "Maybe I just love making you blush," he whispered to my ear before starting to place quick kisses on my neck that were making me giggle.

Somehow, someway we managed to get out of his car before the crystals started to steam up.

We took a relaxing shower as soon as we entered the house. It's amazing what a shower with your husband can do to calm you body and nerves.

Now we were sitting on different couches in our main living room. I was dress in a sailor necked black dress with white borders and a pair of blood red Louboutins that Edward got me for Christmas. They were pure shoe porn. Edward wore a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and shiny patent leather shoes. I love how shinny shoes looked on him.

I hadn't realized I was examining him, otherwise known as eyefucking him until he cleared his through.

"Like what you see?" the cocky bastard asked.

"Pretty much, why do you think I married you?" I said trying to sound obvious.

"Um, you married me because I am loving, caring, respectful and faithful no matter what my looks are…of course you we're lucky and got the combo." He said as he started to raise himself from the couch making his way towards were I was sitting.

I rolled my eyes as his cockyness. "Mhmm, that's exactly why _mon__ chéri_."

When he was finally standing between my lesgs, I grabbed his arms and pulled him down closer to me, face to face, just to steal a sweet French kiss from his lips. After stealing the kiss I threw him onto the couch making him fall in a sitting position, once he was sitting properly, I made him lay down in the couch, using his thighs as pillows.

A few minutes, in which our minds where miles and miles away from earth, passed by in the darkness and silence of our home.

Out of nowhere, breaking the silence, a laugh escaped from my lips.

"Okay…." Edward said.

I brought my hands to mouth in an attempt to stop the laughing.

"Okay Bella you're really freaking me out!" Edward said with a confused look on his face.

My laugh was now reduces to small giggles. "Oh I was just imagining something," I said in a naughty voice.

"And what would that be Isabella?" He asked looking at me from above.

"I was imagining not having Dr. Hawkins as my OB-GYN…"

"Why? You don't want her to be your doctor?"

"No, I was just picturing a male doctor," I said seductively.

"I don't think I am comfortable with the thought that my wife is fantasizing about other men touching her," He said seriously.

I rolled my eyes and brought myself to straddle my jealous husband, which caused my dress to run up a little revealing more of me sexy thighs.

"Not even when it's the hottest and sexiest doctor on Earth?" He shook his head.

"Not even that doctor had beautiful green eyes, copperish hair, long fingers and goes but the name of Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen? No even then?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella, you're crazy, do you know that?" he resting his forehead on mine.

"No really, in a serious note, wouldn't that be hell-a sexy if you were my gyno?"

"We would never get out of the office therefore I'd be a bad doctor, letting down my patients," Edward played along.

"Oh you can be a bad bad doctor with me, Dr. Cullen. You could take your time to inspect every single aspect of my cooter, with those beautiful fingers of yours." I purred as a I trailed my finger on top of his firm chest, passing by his nipples.

"You have no idea how much I fancy to do that to you for a living, maybe I could be your doctor only."

"We could always do that, licensed doctor or no doctor," I whispered into his ear.

"It's called role playing Dr. Cullen," I said biting the soft flesh of his earlobe.

"You know, we've never done that before."

"I do, but I never really wanted to play such thing as much as I do now."

Edward released one of the arms that were wrapped around my waist, to take a close look at his watch. "I think we've got time," he said as he managed to unzip the back zipper of my dress.

I was already working on the buttons of his shirt, my open mouth kissing leaving red trails for his neck to his chest, from the sucking actions made bymy lips. I couldn't get enough. He smelled so good, the kind of just showered scent; axe body wash, shampoo and deodorant with a final touch of his Dolce & Gabbana "Light Blue" perfume. A toxic combination, so power that caused indescribable sensations to my body. It left me hungry, wanting for me.

Edward started to slide the unzipped dress off my shoulders with the light and delicate touches of his finger tips, causing my skin and nipples to raise awake.

I started to hum in content, getting more into it by the tick of each second, we had forgotten about our "doctor's appointment" by now, but this was supposed to be a game. So I stood up to slip out of dress. Once the dress hit the floor, that show had started, Bella was forgotten and Marie was out. Let the show begin.

"Oh Dr. Cullen I need yo-…" Our kinky little scene was interrupted by the _ding dong _of the gate's doorbell.

"OH SHIT! _MERDE! MERDE!" _the half naked Edward cursed under his breath.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what are your thoughts? **

**Please be honest! **

**Next up date? I'll start writing tomorrow. The good thing is that I have the whole week off! Even though I still have to do some projects, but expect the update really soon.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT ! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Language of Love

_OMG PLEASE APPRECIATE THIS CHAPTER!_ OH MY I HAD TO FORMAT IT MORE THAN 10 TIMES! SENTENCE BY SENTENCE because whenever I posted it to FFN, it would screw the spacing up! IT TOOK ME two days to finally figure how to fix it! SO PLEASE APPRECIATE this chapter. WOW.

Also I might have moved BY ACCIDENT some sentences out of sequence! Please inform me which ones if I did! AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really want to take the time and thank every single one of you that has supported me with this story**

**Thanks: **

**To (at)RKforeverinlove & (at)Robstengasm for supporting me no matter what. **

**To (at)Lilianyes and (at)TweetAFic for adding me to your rec list and promoting the story.**

**To (at)LuvRobsten,(at)RobstenTwiNews, (at)Livybird & (at)****adnamaventura for the beautiful twitter messages & always asking who is the new chapter going.**

**To (at)AlexMerazAddict for beta-ing this for me and to (at)Twilightbyus for pre-reading the chapter.**

**And to everyone and all of you who read my story. IT MEANS THE WORLD to me.**

**IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES (there are) please LET ME KNOW.**

* * *

_**~oOo~**_

_**Chapter 6: The Language of Love**_

"Oh Dr. Cullen I need you to-…" Our kinky little scene was interrupted by the_ding dong_of the gate's doorbell.

"OH SHIT!_MERDE! MERDE!"_the half naked Edward cursed under his breath.

A few seconds pass by but I am still frozen in disbelief…. Were we just cock blocked by Edward's parents?

I just standing here watching as my partially naked husband is muttering his complains - well more like curses - in French while recollecting some of our clothes that were now sprawled out on the floor around the couch area, where our little scene was taking place.

"Bella move it! Let's go get changed" He spats.

"Rawr honey! Chill okay? It's not like they saw what we were doing, but I guess that if your dad takes a look at you from head to toe, he'll find evidence," I said eyeing his pretty obvious hard on, "and_ then_ he'll know."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Isabella you're not helping the situation."

I wink at him. "Sorry." I whisper, not really meaning it. "You're really annoying when you get cocked blocked Edward." I murmur to myself, saying it a little too loud so that certain mister could eavesdrop a little.

The unzipped top of my dress is hanging on my waist and my white see-through lacy bra is the only thing on my upper body. Edward follows behind me and I can feel his x-rays eyes examining my body as I slowly climb the stairs to our room to re dress myself.

My dress is now re zipped thanks to the aid of my husband's skillful hands and my red lipstick was back on my lips and off my Edward's neck. We quickly made our way down stairs to attend our guests, who are now waiting in the front door, since our security guards called Edward to ask for permission to let them inside the property.

Before opening the door, Edward pulls me to his side, wraps an arm around my waist and places a forceful kiss on my forehead and I know that with that kiss all his tension is relieved. I am glad to have that calming effect on him but what makes it better is that it's a reciprocal effect, he also has that calming effect on me, whenever I need to relax or calm myself, I seek for him. It's always been like this, it goes back to college when we were still just friends.

"You look too sexy Isabella. Thankfully it's only _mon père._" He chuckles.

"Same thing goes for you Mister. Thankfully it's only your mother." I reply as he opens the door.

The first thing you listen are Esme's squeals as she bursts inside to hug Edward, while I greet Carlisle with a hug and a Hello.

I laugh at the momma's boy that I married waiting for their 'mother and son' moment to end to that I can welcome Esme.

Finally Esme turns to me. "Bella, darling you look stunning!" She examines me as she lifts one of my arms and motions me to do a little turn for her.

"Thank you Esme, you don't look half as bad. You never do." I tell her as we go for a hug.

"Bella _touch__é! _ But thank you!" She says embarrased.

"It's been a while since we have last seen each other, hasn't it?" Esme asks.

"Yes, mother a week feels like a year without you." Edward jokes.

"I hope you mean what you're saying son." She plays along, fake offense in her voice.

"Edward, son, do you mind getting the food your mother brought from the car? The food's in the back seats." Carlisle asks Edward as we all walk towards the living room.

"Of course." Edward replies taking the car keys from Carlisle.

I turn to both Carlisle and Esme. "Please take a seat, our home is your home." I say motioning to the sofas with my hand. It takes just one look at the sofas, for the blush to reach my cheeks, as a image of what was open to happen there crosses my mind.

"So Bella, what have you been up too? How's work going? Edward told me you just finished the script for the movie he's producing." Carlisle asks me.

I am sitting on the sofa facing them. "Yeah, I just turned it in! Now we just have to wait to see how it's brought to life." I smile as I respond to Carlisle, making a mental image of what the final product of my script adapted to film will end up looking like.

"We're all excited to see the final product of both of you working together." Esme adds to the conversation.

I was about to ask them how life was treating them when my sexy husband entered the room with a with big deep aluminum pan covered in aluminum paper along the sweet smell of honey _and _his two lovely siblings, Alice and Emmett.

Hearing that familiar and unmistakable squeal, I close my eyes because I know what's comes next.

"BELLAAAA!" Alice joyfully screams, handing the bowl that she's carrying to Emmett before running towards me. I close my eyes and stiffen myself in preparation.

And in a matter of seconds I am lifted up and twirled around in the air by a tiny little pixie doll. This is something that happens _every time_ we see each other and this is something I will _never_ get used to.

"Hello Alice." I manage to say between laughs while I am still being elevated by Alice, it's surprising how someone that little can be so strong.

"I've missed you so so much Belly!" Alice says in her fairly like voice as she lowers me to the ground.

"I've missed you as well Ali!" I say as I reach for her hands to take a glimpse at her always glamorous self.

Alice is my best friend if not my sister. She came along with meeting Edward. Ironically we all went to college together even though Alice was two years behind us, studying fashion design. Alice quickly became that true friend I never really had and the best friend I needed. There was something with these Cullen's that made them win my trust so fast, something that seemed impossible back in those days. What was it? I'm still not quite sure, but maybe it was the sincerity I felt in their intentions to befriend me, something really difficult to find or _feel _in most people out there, since we are surrounded by fakes and traitors.

That's basically how are friendship started, ever since that day Edward introduced us we have been inseparable.

"Wow Bella! Why so sexy?" she says seductively as she dramatically fans herself with one hand and spanking my ass with the other.

"You look stunning!" she adds.

I shrug shyly and give her a thankful smile and say, "I don't know, I just felt like it."

"Well that's the attitude; I fucking love this flirty and sexy Bella!" I try hard not to blush, not that you can control such nature.

"Okay enough with the lesbo comments, it's my turn with her." Emmett says pulling Alice way from me.

"SISTAH! Where have you been? You've abandon me!" Emmett hugs me so tight in his very strong arms.

"I..Can't..Breath Em," I manage to say while being crushed in Emmett's strong bear hug.

"Oops. Sorry I always forget." He doesn't, he does this intentionally. Always.

"Well I've been here and there…working you know."

"How did working with my _lovely _brother go?"

"Excellent." I replied as a huge smile started to form on my lips.

"_Hmph_…working."

I slap him playfully on his chest, knowing it will only feel like if I were tickling him. "Emmett, we are professionals, please. Now if you'll follow me to the kitchen with that food, I need to arrange dinner."

Esme out did herself with the cooking, this is just a simple dinner with a bit of a news to report, but there's no need to cook a honey glazed ham. Isn't this the type of food people cook for special occasions like Christmas or New Year's Eve? Oh Esme.

"Edward honey," I shout form the kitchen, "I need your help."

"Coming!" he shouts as he settles his family in our living room.

"Mind helping me by taking the food to the dining room?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course baby." He kisses my hair and his arms embrace me from behind.

I rest my head on his chest, taking a few minutes to relax.

"So are just going to tell them?" I ask.

"Yeah, after we eat I guess. Once we are back in the living room."

"You're telling them right?"

"Yes, but only if you're by my side." He hugs me tighter.

I turn around to face him, trying carefully not to break our embrace. "Where else would I be dummy?" I knock on his skull playfully. He chuckles placing a couple of soft kisses on my lips.

"_Ahem." _ Emmett's fake throat clearing interrupts us.

"I am hungry, so I came to see what was taking so along and yeah you too can't be left alone because you're all over each other."

"Emmett shut up and help me serve the food." Edward defends us.

_**~oOo~**_

Dinner was delicious. With Alice's Italian salad, better than an Olive Gardens salad and with Emmet's delicious cheesecake better than a _The Cheesecak_e…- yeah not! Emmet actually bought a_White Chocolate Caramel Macadamia Nut Cheesecake _from _The_ _Cheesecake Factory_. Wow, that's a long ass name for such a delicious dessert especially one that will only last for 5 minutes before everyone starts to devour it.

So we are satisfied and back in our living room, just giving updates on what we've been doing in our lives.

Edward is sitting beside me with his left arm over my shoulders. I can feel that his eyes are fixed on me, so I turn to meet his bright green eyes.

All it takes is this silent interaction to understand that this is it.

Edward clears his throat and we both sit up straight.

"Well, Bella and I still have surprising news to share with you guys. Let me warn you that this is breaking news, if not _exclusive_ and fresh out of the oven, even for us."

We both giggle.

"Oh no, please don't tell me that you're moving!" Esme panics.

Edward sighs and rolls his eyes at his mother's reaction. "No, mom, please settle down and stop assuming things. That's not what we're trying to tell you."

"Then what is it son?" Carlisle asks in concern.

The always very intuitive Alice is already bouncing up and down. Her hands are covering her mouth, in what I guess is an attempt to stop herself from blurting out the news for us.

"Bella and I are expecting. We are going to be parents." Edward drops the bomb, reaching for my face with his hand and stealing a delicate kiss from me.

A wave of relief washes over me.

Esme and Alice let out what sounds like celebratory squeals while Carlisle and Emmet are perplex trying to swallow the news.

Five seconds later. I am trapped by 4 tentacles. That being Esme's and Alice's arms. Both of them are talking, well shouting at the same time. I can only make out: "I can´t believe I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh my God! I am so spoiling this baby." I had to laugh at that one, It's not every day that you hear Esme screaming Oh my God. _Okay Bella, that sounded so wrong_…. Yeah that's the perverted side of me speaking...Shut it _Marie_, that's what I call her. She's really sick.

Then there's Alice, after releasing me from the hug, she started to jump all over the living room, like a bouncy ball gone out of control, clapping her hands and chanting: "I knew it! I knew it I knew it!" "Belly we are _SO_ going shopping!"

I roll my eyes. Even though I really like the idea of going shopping for my baby! Yes, sue me I like shopping, not as much and as obsessive like Ali but yeah I love it.

"Enough, you'll suffocate my wife. _Shoo shoo."_ My hubby says trying to rescue me.

"Edward, Bella…" Carlisle walks over to where we both stand.

"I have no other words to express how wonderful this news is. We are so happy to hear this, and I am please to say, in behalf of everyone that's present here tonight, that we are more than thrilled to receive this child with open arms and warm hearts full of love."

I don't know if it is the pregnancy hormones or just the fact that the words Carlisle just spoke were so meaningful to me but either way, tears are rolling down my cheeks, some ending on my lips others getting a bit father, vanishing on my jaw, but they are running.

I am too overwhelmed to speak or thank, so Edward does it for both of us.

He explains to our family the few details of the pregnancy that we know so far.

This is amazing! Everyone is so welcoming towards our baby! Not that I expected them to reject him or her but this feeling of acceptance towards our little bean, miracle and creation will never get to old. I guess my momma bear instincts are starting to kick in.

_**~oOo~**_

An hour later they finally left. I know that sounds bitchy but please, let me explain. Sitting with your always horny and blue balled husband on the exact same couch in which a few hours ago you were about to bring to life a delicious fantasy is not easy.

Especially when he looks so hot in his button up and you're so close you're getting high with the fumes of his unique fragrance, and his arms have you trapped into him while he softly caresses you with his thumbs through the fabric of your little black dress, sending arousing chills to your whole body.

Wouldn't you want them out of your house? No matter how sweet they are towards you and your baby? Because all you have on your mind right now, is this scene of a beautiful green eyed and coppered hair doctor who is offering you all services given that fact you're a pregnant woman and you need to be checked up by a skill full and hot doctor.

Do you understand me know? Yeah it thought so.

Once we are done with the good-byes, I slouch myself on the sofa, carefully taking my babies – my Louboutins – off.

Dishes. I don't want to do dishes. That's such a turn off.

"Baby, I am not in the mood to clean." I pout.

"Not even if I give you a hand?" he says as he slumps on the same sofa.

"Nah-ah." I sing. "I rather have you give me a hand for something else… somewhere else." I purr as crawl my way to straddle him, my tight little black dress getting in the way as I manage to straddle myself closer to him.

He only observes. "So I'll just call Juanita tomorrow." I inform him as my finger explores the planes of his chest.

"Spoiled much?" he mocks me as he places his hands on each side of my waist.

"_Oui, mon amour adores_ to spoil me." I lean closer to whisper to his ear. Making emphasis on the few French _mots_ I manage to speak.

I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and what started like a slow kiss, quickly began to intensify, adding tongue and a bit of lip sucking now and then.

My hands ran freely through his soft hair, my dress was unzipped for the second time in this night and his hands traveled up and down my back and sides, receiving a little butt squeeze when his hands went to lower areas.

If we keep this going on, I don't think we'll ever make it to our room, much less get to role play, which I really wanted to do.

Carefully I started to pull away, but with every separation attempt I made, Edward followed me trying to close the gap. This man was on a roll, I mean after being blue balled – by his own will - and cocked blocked by his parents, I guess he has had enough, but I rather make this worthy and fun than just a fuck for the sake of getting off.

"Ed..ward," I said in between kisses, "baby let's take this to the room."

Edward stopped with the desperate kissing, lets a sigh escape from his lips but other than that he spoke no words.

With one smooth move, he scoops me in his arms and leads us to our room.

Once in our bedroom, Edward wastes no time in placing me on the ground, no, he throws me into the bed.

"Wow, Chill Mister." I say giggling.

"Mrs. Cullen you have no idea how much I want you right now. I need you." Edward says as he starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Wow, how un professional of you _Dr. Cullen_, I think I might have to change of Doctor because my husband will not approve my doctor making sexual innuendos to me." I say propping myself up on my arms.

He had forgotten about our little game, because when I called him Doctor Cullen I could see that everything clicked for him. Seriously men really think with their cocks.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, please forgive me." _Doctor Cullen_ pleaded.

"I will let you proceed but I'll have to tell my husband about your slip, I don't hide anything from him."

"Okay, I'll worry about that later on. Let's proceed with you check up. I'll ask you to please remove that dress and to slip under the "examination blanket" Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled at his improvisation.

"Would you please turn around Doctor? I'd like some privacy." I request.

"Sure."

He turns around and I hop out of bed, dropping my unzipped dress and panties to the ground, leaving my lacy white bra on. I quickly jump back into the bed and under the bed sheets, covering the areas from my breast to my cooter with it. "I'm ready Doctor." I inform Dr. Cullen.

He turns around and I see that his belt is now off and his pale blue shirt is completely unbuttoned but he still has it on, I guess it is resembling the doctor's coat. This man knows how to improvise.

"Okay I will begin the examination. Would you please bend your knees up and spread them apart?"

"Sure." I say, doing what is being requested.

I can tell he is nervous, we've never actually role played, so this is new to both of us.

"If you don't mind that I will need to move the covers a little, since I need to inspect your abdomen."

"Okay." I say smiling smugly at him. I will let him do all the work after all, this is his _job._

Once my abdominal area was exposed, he took hold of my waist with his hands and started to work on me, placing really soft and delicate kisses all over my belly. "You see," he spoke in between kisses, "this is how I examine," _kiss "_this is a new kind of treatment." _Kiss kiss_ "My lips are my stethoscope." He kept on kissing every spot on my belly, humming along with some kisses, the vibrations made me giggle. He's so cute.

"Hmm" He started to carefully lick the area where my womb should be underneath.

After each lick a kiss would come afterwards. "I think there's something inside."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"That's what my lips are feeling. They are never wrong."

"Well my husband and I are trying to get pregnant! So if that's the case, we'd be really happy!"

"Well let me know for sure."

His hands started to massage my abdomen, somehow those movements felt really good against me.

After a few more touches his magic hands moved slower. He pushed my legs farther apart and once he was satisfied with the area of his "work space" he continued his examination.

His pointer finger began to trace my opening, stroking it up and down. I closed my eyes shut and rolled them with every touch his finger made on my slick slit.

"I'm just examining." He explained.

"Umm." Was all I could formulated.

I was getting wetter with each movement he did. From just brushing his finger up and down my pussy he began to start circling my clit. Moans escaped from my mouth as he added a second finger. My legs started shivering as the rubbing intensified. My clit was throbbing and my legs were shaking a little more, I couldn't control them.

"Do you like my technique Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Cullen said glancing at me through his eyes.

"Mmm yes." I moaned.

He continued his actions for a little longer and the he proceeded the teasing by one of his fingers being inserted in my opening.

"I can feel that you're very wet Mrs. Cullen. Am I doing this to you?" The cock bastard asked.

"Yes but please don't tell my husband."

His other hand started working on my bundle of nerves again, but it was two fingers circling my magic button now.

I started to push against his hands needing more friction and roughness. I could feel that my vagina was soaking wet with all the stimulation.

"Ohhh Edward!" I moaned, when he curled and uncurled his fingers inside of me. "Aahh" I shouted as I threw my arms back to first the headboard for support.

"Please it's Dr. Cullen, your husband wouldn't like you calling me by my first name wouldn't he?"

"Doctor Cullen, I want more." I pleaded and he responded to it immediately adding a third finger inside of me. "Mmmmmmm" I moaned to the feeling of my walls adjusting to the sum of another finger.

As if having two finger rubbing my clit and three fingers thrusting in and out of me wasn't enough, I hand palm the hand Dr. Cullen had over my clit creating more pressure. My legs began to close involuntary, I couldn't control it. It won't be long before I start twisting around in pleasure.

With my other hand I began to stroke my tender nipples, which soon became hard as nails. This, plus the rubbing going on on my clit and the three fingers inside of me was the perfect combination. My walls started to tighten around Dr. Cullen's fingers and my body couldn't stay in place any longer.

"Doctor please make me come now!" "Agghhhhh" I pushed closer every time his fingers thrusted inwardly.

"Is that what you really want Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mmmhhhmm" I moaned. My breath was labored and ragged. I couldn't hold any longer. As soon as Edward began to twirl his three fingers inside my vagina, which was possible due to how wet I was, and with that I came.

"Edwaaaaardd uungg" My walls tightened around his fingers as the orgasmic waves washed over my body.

All I could listen to was my quick and heaving panting and….is that Edward's laughter?

Before I can fully recover from my orgasm, I feel something slick and hot on my worn out pussy. What the fuck why is he licking me now? After licking my wetness dry, he placed a quick kiss on top of my folds, and that was the cherry on the top.

"I clean up after myself." He said.

With the little energy I had recovered I shook my head and rolled my eyes a him. "Come up here baby, but please take all you clothes off… I would gladly do it but I am so tired."

"Okay honey, just give me a second." He started to take off his already unbuttoned shirt and then he proceeded to unzip his pants. I use this moment to discard my bra as well.

Once was he is completely naked he joins me in bed. Eager to feel the warmth of his skin on mine I wrap a leg around his thighs pulling him and his very prominent erection closer to me. I take a deep breath absorbing this moment, for a moment I had forgotten about the radical change that our lives will be going through. I couldn't be happier. I snuggle myself closer to him as if it were humanly possible to be connected any closer when you're like this. I place my head on top of his chest and I am able to hear the beautiful melody of his heart. I am immediately reminded of today's recent events. Today proved me it's the beginning of new life, for Edward and for me, for us together as a family, one that I am more than thrilled to start to live.

Tears start pouring from my eyes, landing on Edward's chest. As soon as he realizes he sits up bringing me along with him.

"Bella, love what's wrong? I hurt you right! See this is why I was worried about having sex! We didn't even do the real thing." Edward started to blame himself.

"No," I say in between sniffs "I was just thinking about everything that has happened today. Today was amazing and the start of something new. Wow it sounds so cheesy but it's true." I wipe the tears with the back of my hands as I feel Edward relax beside me.

"_Mon amour_." He kisses my hair. "You scared the living shit out of me but you're right I was thinking the exact same thing." He said holding me tighter, his hands feeling like feathers caressing my arms.

"Are you excited?" I ask

"_Oui oui mon amour." _I let out a heartfelt laugh at this because he just spoke his French in a _Pepé Le Pew _tone. You know, the French skunk from The Looney Tunes.

"Are you trying to impress me Mr. Edward Le French?" I joke.

"Maybe…" He started to plant quick kisses all over my face."

I laugh out loud. "Stop it!" I plea but the kisses don't stop, instead he adds tickles to the mix.

"Nah ah." He sings.

In between giggles I manage to say, "Is this what you call impressing?"

"No, there's no need to impresses you anymore, you already fell for me."

I start kicking the mattress in response to his kissing and tickling attack. "Edward please stop! I'm going to pee myself and you'll have to clean the mess."

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"Stop please! I surrender."

He climbs on top of me and with a final kiss on my lips he stops.

"You have problems honey." I say as my hand traces the outlines of his face.

"No I don't. You have problems."

"Sure." I roll my eyes at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Edward lays back on bed and spoons me but we are facing each other.

"I recall you telling me you decided you wanted to learn French when you were 15…"

"Aha?" he prompts.

"But I never asked you why… so why such interest in the French language?"

He looks deep into my eyes, making this moment more intimate than it already is, since we are spooning completely naked.

"I guess I had never told you this, when Alice was sixteen, she decided she didn't want the typical Sweet Sixteen traditional party, so she asked mom and dad for a trip to Paris, because Paris is the capital of fashion and Alice claimed that how could someone so "fashionable" like her not been to Paris, so all five of us ended going to Paris as her birthday present."

"Typical Alice." I murmured.

"Indeed. Paris was amazing, such a magnificent city, there's a lot of history in it but what won my heart was the romance in which it was enchanted."

I snorted.

"Don't laugh at my manliness please, it hurts me." He said in fake offence.

"Continue."

"So yeah, everywhere I looked I saw couples hand in hand admiring the scenery, or snuggling while having a picnic in a garden or the most _cliché _making out on the Eiffel Tower. I was just an eighteen year old back then, but I wanted that and I wondered if I'd ever find the perfect woman with which I wanted to spend those moments with and apparently I did." Edward kissed my forehead and left his lips pressing there. I said nothing because I knew he wasn't done.

"So I decided to study French because for me it was the language of love, hoping that one day I would take the love of my life back to Paris and live with her what I saw other couples living."

"That's so corny but so romantic honey." I pulled back a little to see his face.

"I am taking you to Paris one day."

"That'd be wonderful." My eyes widen in excitement.

"I know." He pulled me closer and started kissing me with such passion on the lips.

As the kiss intensifies, so does our actions. One of Edward's makes its way to my swollen breast cupping in his hand while running his thumb over my dormant nipple bringing it to life. I groan into his mouth and without further thinking I hitch my leg over his making out bodies press harder against each other.

He grinds into me, and I can feel his rock hard erection just where I'm aching, I moan in response and fist his hair in my hands.

"Bella I love you so fucking much, thank you for being the mother of my baby."

"I know and I love you too, there's no need to thank, just make love to me." I ask with desire rushing through me.

Foreplay is done and our clothes are already gone, so he jumps right into it.

He runs a finger up and down my slit to check on me.

"So wet already wow." He takes the wet finger into his mouths and hums in content. "So tasty." He comments.

He kneels between my legs and I know it's his dick that's teasing me as he's sucking on one of me nipples and taunting the other with his thumb a pointer finger.

I close my eyes and throw my head back in pleasure. "Ooh Edward." I say as I run a hand in his soft hair. I'm gridding at his erection for the need to feel some friction and I scream when his erection hits my clit. "Now please." I beg.

He doesn't hesitate as he slowly enters me. _This _is as close as we can get. The feeling is irreplaceable. I gasp in contentment when he's completely inside of me.

Edward raises his hips and enters me again, as I wrap my legs tighter around his waist.

"That feels so so good baby." I cry in delight as we start our slow dancing consisting of slow up and downs, one meeting the other in perfect harmony.

He kisses me in reply but I can't manage to close the 'O' that my lips are forming.

This is so perfect. The first time we are making love while I am pregnant. He keeps the pace slow and sensual, full of pleasure but not enough to satisfy me. I want to feel more. So I tighten my legs even more so that then when pulls out, his cock brushes my clit.

"Do you like that baby?" He brushes my clit with his dick a little bit harder this time.

"_Oh fuck yes_." I let out in satisfaction.

My arms are wrapped around his neck as he pampers my own in sweet kisses. Then he turns his attention to my breast as he places sloppy kisses on each of my nipple. I roll my eyes and moan when the cold airs hits my erected nipples.

"_Edward… ahh" _I call when he hits the delicious spot of mine.

He notes that he has found it and hits it again. My walls are clenching around his dick and my back is arching as my climax begins to form. Soon everything is too much, it won't be long before I come.

"Aaahh Edwardd uuummm." I moan.

My legs are shaking and I start twisting around. Edward places a hand on my hips to keep me in place. "Almost there he asks?" through his labored breath.

"Yes." I say but it comes out like a whisper.

"Me too baby." He thrusts fasters but at the same time gently into me.

I start shaking even more and Edward's hand cannot keep me in place any more. I scream his name out as my orgasm hits me in delicious waves. Three seconds later Edward collapses onto me as we orgasm together.

"I…I Love you my love." I say with all the strength that's left in me.

"I love you too, and I love you too." He places a kiss on my belly, on our baby.

Slowly we come back to Earth and the ecstasy slowly wearies off but I am more than satisfied, I am famished.

Edward stays there on top of my tummy while I play with his hair, just absorbing the love making we just had.

There was something different, maybe special to it. It was like a toast for what's coming next, for the new chapter we just started in our story and with those thoughts of the new family we're about to form I somehow drift into unconsciousness.

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

_**~oOo~**_

"_Il n'est rien de réel que le rêve et l'amour."_

_(Nothing is real but dreams and love)_

_**~oOo~**_

**A/N:**

**Thoughts? PLEASE REVIEW! (No need to have an account)**

**Any questions or doubts…just ask.**

**As for the next update? I have no idea. I am leaving to a brigade on Saturday & then I have finals and all that shit but 3 more weeks and I AM FREE. So let's hope for the best.**


End file.
